U N E X P E C T E D
by You-Hate-Me-How-Cute
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is strapped down in his hospital bed, after have suffered from a terrible accident that left him paralyzed at a young age, scared and alone, he finds his life as a waste. That is until he meets Amy Rose, a nurse in training, who changes his life for the best. Will love blossom, or, will everything fall to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

** ¦| Chapter One |¦**

* * *

"I still don't understand." Sonic said. He stopped in front of the older males, arms folded over his chest.

"There's nothing to understand," Chuck insisted, gesturing at Manic. "He's your brother! It's pretty obvious when you look at him."

Manic and Sonic both have each others opposite colors and personality. Manic was so strong and controlled, unlike the younger male, who was weak and reckless. Sonic stared up at Manic with bemused wonderment, his eyes wide and awed. In the brief moments he allowed himself to let go of his awe towards his oldest brother.

"You just ran away from home! How could you, I mean, why, where did you go?" Sonic yelled.

"I didn't actually, I've been to many private schools." Manic said with a hint of pride. Sonic's general stoic expression was broken with almost admiring approval.

"Really?" Sonic asked directly.

"Yeah."

That's the short answer, but he nodded like that made sense.

"Why did you come back?" As soon as the question came out of his mouth, he wanted to take it back. It was vaguely swoony and not at all menacing, hopefully to prove it was a question of curiosity.

"Money troubles," Manic replied instantly, which rattled him. "Education can wait, I came back to help."

"I didn't know we were having money troubles," Sonic retorted. "I want to help too!"

"Trust me, you don't have to worry. Your still young," Chuck said with a smile.

Manic nodded his head, as he ruffled the eight-year-olds hair. He knew a large part of him didn't want Sonic to suffer and wanted to protect him from harm.

"No need to worry about nothing, little brother, us older ones can deal with this situation, you just enjoy your childhood," he said.

"I want to help, besides your only 4 years older than me, your still considered a kid too."

Manic leaned away from the young blue and eyed him warily.

"Just trust me," Manic said as he looked straight at his brothers eyes, "Drove all night to get here. I'm pretty beat, so why dont you show me to my room?"

"Uh, sure." Sonic looked over at Chuck.

"Down that way, make a turn, down the bathroom." Chuck pointed to his right.

Manic nodded and smiled at him, then walked the direction Chuck had pointed. Once he was gone, Sonic sat down on the coffee table in front of Chuck and lowered his voice.

"I still don't understand what's going on, and I don't know get why you never told me about my own brother."

"He's your brother," Chuck said wearily. "Honest, Sonic. I would never, ever lie about something this major. The reason we never mentioned him was because we thought you remembered him when he was still around when you were a toddler, your parents wanted the best for him since he was a little Einstein and sent him off to a expensive private school over at a big city with the little extra money the whole family here could provide, we just didn't want you to feel bad he was able to go and you weren't."

"Uncle..." Sonic rubbed his forehead, sighing. "I was little of coarse I wouldn't remember but I wouldn't feel bad just be happy for him."

"I know," Chuck said. "Please. It was a mistake we all made but now I we cant change that so why don't you just go bond with him."

"Alright!" Sonic replied with a change of emotion and grin an ran off.

Sonic moved a bit closer to Manic, he wanted to learn about his brother as he showed him around the whole town.

"Was it fun over at that private school?" Sonic asked.

* * *

This whole process would go a lot easier the more he asked questions.

"Pretty fun." Manic shrugged, unsure of what exactly he planned to say. "Lots of pretty girls too."

Despite Manic's obvious reservations, Sonic went along with it. It felt very odd to have to bond on a subject on something as icky as girls but anything was good to start a conversation at this rate.

Sonic made a face, "Girls are annoying, I don't get what's so great about them."

In response Manic let out a chuckle and smirk, "Everything great about them, their lots fun!"

"Fun? How exactly are then fun when all they do is play dolls and house."

"I wouldn't mind playing husband and wife with a girl."

Sonic didn't quite understand what the older male had meant and took it literally which earned a laugh from his brother to his obliviousness.

To Sonic girls were just annoying, all they did was whine and complain about their hair. The only he even liked was his mom!

"What's so fun-" Sonic was cut off by a loud high pitched scream. The boys turned to the cause of the scream when Sonic was trampled and fell with a thud.

* * *

Vanilla had been talking for a while, but Sonic hadn't been listening. He lay on the bed, staring into space and trying to figure out what to do.

When Jules and Aleena had came the night before, they both seemed to have agreed that they had continued life normally. That meant by acting as if nothing was out normal, that Sonic wasn't paralyzed.

"Oh I wonder if she'll like it," Vanilla told him as she paced our around the room.

"I bet she will,"she said. "It's the thought that counts. Though I'm sure she will. Little girls absolutely love baby dolls. Oh, here I go rambling about my personal life, boring you. Am I right?"

Vanilla stopped pacing and looked uneasily at at Sonic. She was right. All she ever talked about was herself. She was like a radio. No offence to her, she was a sweet lady, though she didn't know when to stop talking.

"Though you're the only one who ever listens, ever since my husband died I have no one to talk to," She said. "But I have you, and I know you will always listen."

"Now why don't I add droplets into your eyes?" She asked, completely unfazed by his blank stare. "Your eyes are looking dry, we don't want them getting too dry.'"

Sonic's thoughts flashed back to Manic and how he hadn't been visiting lately. He frowned mentally since he couldn't physically. "Now where are those drops?"

Vanilla didn't look pleased, she had lost the droplets. She wasn't much of an organized nurse like she should be.

She rummaged through the drawers and cabinets. Her frantic struggles were amusing, she was the only entertainment he had... He had no television, but it was reasonable since they thought he was in a coma.

With that thought burning in my mind, Sonic cussed mentally. He had been like this for years now, but no one seemed to care.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked, and the room door opened.

A male figure stood at the door and made his way inside. His eyes were buried under bushy eyebrows though you could see they were blue and matched his blue fur.

"Mr. Hedgehog, hello, how are you today?" Vanilla asked, holding the droplets she had succeeded to find on her gloved hands.

"Call me Jules, Vanilla." The man said, smiling at her. "We've known each other for a long time now."

"My dearest apologies, Jules." Vanilla responded dropping liquid in Sonic's eyes. "You are right."

"Do not apologize. We are practically like family," Jules laughed, making his way to his sons' bed.

"Right," Vanilla said, genuinely honored by the idea.

"So how is my boy?" Jules asked, squeezing Sonic's leg. His gaze fell as he got no reaction from him, but brushed it off. When it came down to things, this was nothing new. "Making any progress?" he asked.

"Same as always," Vanilla replied, sounding sad.

"Oh really?" Jules asked breathlessly, realizing a thought he had in his mind.

"Yes," Vanilla said turning to Sonic. "But he'll get better."

"Are you sure of that?" Jules asked lowering his eyelids.

Before Vanilla could answer a buzz noise came from out of sight of Jules jeans. He pulled out a phone from his pocket, read a text message and sight.

"They don't give me a break." Jules complained.

Vanilla nodded reluctantly. She led him to the door, and led him out this time. They stood staring at each other as if communicating through their gaze until Jules smiled turning.

"See you tomorrow," Jules said, trying to hide his sadness.

"You don't have much of a choice," Vanilla whispered. "See you tomorrow."

The door opened a bit, and Jules stood still, letting her words sink in, he laughed sadly.

"Well?" Vanilla asked. "Goodbye."

Jules left the door shut, leaving his negative energy behind. Vanilla sight and walked over to Sonic, who stated at the door shut. Vanilla patted him on the head, already trying to brighten up the mood.

"Well, I need to leave now to." Vanilla said.

She gestured down to her pocket. She had a black device which was vibrating and flashing lights. Vanilla clicked it as she turned her heels, and making her way out.

"They keep beeping me to go attend other patients." She smiled at Sonic and took a hold of the door handle. She turned it and the door opened.

Sonic concentrated hard, trying to say 'stay' through his eyes. He liked her presence since she was the only one he had. His struggles did nothing because even though inward he was filled with emotions, outward he was nothing but a limp body.

A bemused smile crossed Vanilla's lips, and she turned and left. "Goodbye, Sonic, see you later." she called shutting the door.

Silence filled the room all over. Sonic could head the sounds of shoes as people walked in the hallway outside his room.

His thoughts went to all over his mind, he felt anger this had happened to him. He had done nothing wrong to deserve this.

He was just a child when this had occurred. He began to fill guilt, his family had been having money problems and this just made things worse.

He had caused a divorce with his mother and father. Watched them frequently argue when both came to visit at the same time.

Sonic stared out the window that was in the corner of the room but from his view point he could see nothing but light. He wondered why didn't they just pull the plug on him?

He was practically dead already if it wasn't for the machines keeping him alive. All he was, was nothing but a burden that took up space.

These constant inner war in his head was giving him migraines. If only he could call the nurse for help.

Sonic did what he always did in these type of situations. He let his body rest and slept, with his eyes open, something he had mastered over the years.

* * *

Sonic woke up as noon had arrived, staring at the door as he heard loud chatter, usually it was rather quiet. For a brief moment he had forgot about his situation as his ears caught the sound of heels amongst the chatter. He listened curiously at the sound of heels as they neared, it was making his stomach feel like tied knots, he wanted, no, needed to know the source of these sounds.

Then it all came back to him, his senses, when the sounds stopped just behind the door of his room.

It made him anxious onto why it had stopped. The handle seemed to jiggle and turn, then, slowly it opened to reveal a smiling rabbit. The nurse, Vanilla, though behind her stood many younger creatures. They seemed to young to be nurses, they looked like teenagers, though they wore the nurse attire of all white.

This caught Sonic's full interest, nothing interesting ever happened, other than arguments. Laying in bed all day, he had nothing to do, he couldn't do anything anyway.

"Hello, Sonic!" Vanilla greeted gingerly making her way inside as she led the teenagers in. At the moment she moved away from them Sonic took the time to observe them. He noticed a gray hedgehog amongst them followed by a yellow fox, red echidna, white bat, and black and red hedgehog. They all wore white coats over what seemed to be they normal clothes and were holding notepads to take notes.

"Can he even hear you?" asked the gray hedgehog walking over to Sonic and looking him over with a tilt of his head and perplexed expression.

"Of coarse he can," Vanilla paused as she checked my health, "He's not dead."

"Yeah, Silver, don't be a moron!" The red echidna said in his deep voice, hitting the Silver guy behind the head.

"No calling others a moron here, Knuckles!" Vanilla snapped with a from which caused the echidna to laugh and mumble sorry.

The bat stepped forward leaning over Sonic with her arms crossed over her chest. "So what's wrong with the guy?" she asked.

"That is an excellent question, Rouge!" Vanilla said sweetly and motioned the black hedgehog to come over, "Come closer to the group, Shadow."

The hedgehog walked over silently staring without an expression which made Sonic shocked. Mostly everyone that came always showed sympathy towards him except this guy. It somehow made him happy not being shown sympathy.

"Shouldn't we wait for Amy to come back from the bathroom?" The yellow fox asked nervously as he stood next to Knuckles.

"Why should we?" Rouge asked annoyed. "Her fault if she misses the lessons, she should of gone before we came."

"No, no, Miles is right, dear." Vanilla said as she fixed Sonic's bed so it was higher.

"He prefers the term Tails." Knuckles said as he watched the bed lifting.

"Yes, please." Tails said shyly. "I'm used to being called that."

Vanilla giggled and patted Tails head, "Well, once you become a doctor, you'll have to get used to the name Dr. Power."

Tails blushed knowing she was right and nodded.

So that's what they were, high school training students, just then the clacking of heels was heard again approaching. All head turned to the door as a pink hedgehog stood there.

She was dressed like the others, a white coat over her attire, under could be seen she wore a red knee length skirt and a black long sleeved shirt with black heel boots. So she had been the source, she was also very beautiful, no, gloss with dark mascara and eyeliner which made her eyes pop out.

Her eye were an amazing sight for sore eyes, they were a glowing and lively shade of emerald green, Sonic had never seen beauty till now.

"Sorry, guys." She said walking in and taking a notepad from Shadow who had been holding onto hers and standing next to him, "So, where were we?" she asked with a sing-song voice. Even her voice was beautiful.

Rouge huffed and rolled her eyes as she put her free hand on her hip. "About time you came back, pinkie." she said rudely.

"It's Amy!" the pink hedgehog barked back.

The two girls gave each other death glares making it obvious they had hatred for one another.

"Let's just get back to the lesson, girls." Vanilla said desperately as she laughed nervously.

"Yes," Amy said turning to Sonic, "Lets."

Vanilla clapped her hands together and smiled. "Alright, well Sonic here had suffered from a horrible accident which caused him an extreme injury to the brain and..."

Sonic knew it all, his eyes were too occupied by the beauty in front of him, he watched as she listen intentionally to Vanilla and took motes on her notepad. She seemed to lively and trying to understand every word. She turned and looked at him and smiled sweetly taking Sonic's breath away. He wondered how he might have looked right now compared to the other males in the room.

He was probably the same age as them by now, he was scrony though from doing nothing but laying on the bed, unlike the males here who looked fit.

Amy raised her hand.

"Yes, what's your question, Amy? "

"What was the accident?" She asked catching others attention.

Vanilla sight sadly and set her hand on top of Sonic's head. "He was hit by a car when he was just a little bot, and he's been like this since."

"That's so sad." Amy said frowning and looking at Sonic which made his face feel hot.

"Yes," Vanilla said. "But sad stories are what you'll have to get used to working in a hospital."

She earned nods from the students. Sonic never really had thought of that, he wasn't the only one.

He stared at Amy again only to see she had put her attention back to Vanilla who spoke. Al he saw was her mouth moving but neared no words. Never before had Sonic felt so desperate to get someone's attention. He concentrated hard on Amy, pleading with his eyes for her attention. He could feel his eyes water and hurt from the force he was putting in.

"He's crying!"

Silver was pointing to Sonic and everyone was staring shocked. Sonic's eyes had successfully moved and he was staring straight at Amy Rose who looked mixed with emotions. Shocked to scared and then to creeper out.

Shadow seemed to hug and pull Amy away, which angered him, as Vanilla rushed to Sonic.

"This isn't possible!" Vanilla said stunned and turned to the students. "Every one, out now." she instructed as they did as told with Amy having a final glace at Sonic before she was out with a smile.

Vanilla pulled out her beeper and clicked it which resulted in more nurses and doctors coming in to witness the miracle. In fact Sonic was shocked himself, though he couldn't move his eyes any more, they burned. At least he had made a start to progress after all these years...


	2. Chapter 2

_**¦| Chapter Two |¦**_

* * *

This confused Sonic even more. The doctors had spoken of his condition heading towards the best. It would be simpler for them to lie to him. He had just moved his eyes, Jules and Aleena didn't need to have gotten their hopes high, and if they believed that, his improvement was so great they could have tried something new.

But the doctor told Sonic's parents that he was already better than before, which left them rushing to the hospital, believing the false truth.

"So his movement is a sign?" Jules asked.

"You need to know the truth. I know it's not something major, but, it is a good sign." Dr. Quack said hopefully, it came out more excitedly, as if he were a child with a new toy "If he moves the slightest more, he might start moving like normal."

"And you are sure of that?" Jules asked, but he seemed unconvinced.

"Certainly." His lips twitched with a strange smile. "I am a doctor."

"Well, I don't want to disagree on that." Jules said with a chuckle as he squeezed his sons leg.

"Why isn't this just a miracle?" Aleena asked with might. She opened her arms and ran to hug her son.

"Yeah, a miracle..." Jules said patting her back, smiling at her.

"Yes," she nodded. Aleena then stood and slapped Jules across the face. "And here you were trying to convince me to pull the plug on our son!"

"There had been no improvement before," Jules said. "He was practically dead."

"How could you..." Aleena floundered for the right words. "How could you even... Say...such things, and try and convinceme?"

"I hate seeing him suffer," Jules said. "That is why I suggested it, and I regret it dreadfully."

"Still your own son." Aleena said and anger boiled up.

"Enough, you both need to calm down." Dr. Quack said reasuringly.

Their marriage had fallen to pieces, with both blaming each other for the accident. Loosing faith and trust.

Aleena sight and fixed her quills feeling rather embarrassed having Dr. Quack see your burst of anger. "Yes, Dr. Quack you are correct."

Sonic wished he could move his eyes now. He hated to see them fight, it was no ones fault but his own. His mind began to winter to that nurse in training. Amy Rose. Something about her was alluring.

Sonic wasn't sure when exactly he found girls Fasinating. Seems his brother was right, though girls never visited him except for his mom and Cream, the daughter of Vanilla, when she was brought along.

That girl Amy was something special though. Her lively attitude gave him inspiration to want to keep on going.

"Oh, Sonic my boy." Dr. Quack began. "What you need now is someone to help stretch your bones."

"Stretch his bones Aleena asked worriedly.

"Yes, perhaps a chiropractor..." Dr. Quack said in thought.

Dr. Quack grabbed his clipboard and wrote down information. He smiled at Aleena and Jules and shook their hands. "Well I must get going to attend other patients. I'll have my secretary sign you off and tell you everything else, good bye now."

With that he was out the door leaving awkward mood in the room. Jules cleared his throat and walked to the door. "Well, I need to get back to work...Good bye Sonic...and...Aleena."

Once he was gone Aleena opened her purse and sat next to Sonic and taking out a book and smiling adoringly at her son. "Look Sonic, I brought your favorite book." Her smile faded getting no response and she sight bitterly and opened the book. "There was once a..."

Sonic felt sadden by his mothers attitude. He wished he could hug her and make her feel reasured. He wondered though, what might Amy Rose be doing, and if he would even see her again.

* * *

_ Well I want to live my life _

The Ramonas song could be heard being played throughout the café that was filled with young people. The place was breath taking and full of life, there was waiters attending all tables, showing their big smiles.

The slurping of the soda could be heard as Shadow set it onto the black table. "Really guys, don't you think that was weird?" asked Amy Rose with her arms crossed as she leaned against her boyfriend as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know, Amy." the fox known as Tails said frigidity as he ate his hamburger. "I'm sure things like that that happen."

Amy huffed and looked down at her plate and took a bit out of her pizza. "Whatever."

"I think Amy's right, that was really weird." Silver commented as he ate his pizza. "Especially since he was looking at her."

"Aha!" Amy said after gulping down her food and leaning over the table and giving Silver a high five. "Finally somebody who agrees."

Rouge raised her eyebrow at Amy with a mischievous grin placed on her face. "Wow, pinkie. Getting kind of excited over a boy you just met." she retorted.

"Ooh, watch out, Shadow." Knuckles said with a chuckle. "Don't want your girlfriend falling for another man."

Shadow huffed and glared at the echidna until his face was turned and his lips were met with his girlfriends. After the quick peck Amy smiled and pulled away and taped Shadow's nose as she said; "Don't worry, I'm all yours."

Shadow smiled and pulled his girlfriend into another liplock.

Silver quintet his nose and threw his napkin at the couple. "Can't the kissing and maybe more wait for after eating." he said with a teasing laugh and smile.

Shadow pulled away and drank from his soda with his arm over Amy's shoulder. "Yeah, there's no way I'm losing my girl to a vegetable." they all laughed except for one.

Amy didn't find that funny. She actually thought of it rude and mean, it made her sad, no, it made her angry. She took Shadow's arm off of her and frowned at him. "How can you call him that, its not like it's his fault."

Everyone stared at the pink hedgehog who wore a glare and pout on her face. If looks could kill, Shadow would be dead.

"I was joking, babe." Shadow said in his deep rough voice as he stared at her confused. "What's up with you and that stranger?" he asked.

Amy was silent and taken aback, she didn't know what's up with her, she didn't know why she was getting defensive. She looked over at Silver who stared at her curiously then at Tails and the others and they all had the same expression. She couldn't answer, all she knew was she had to see him again, she had to see if he was alright.

"Oh, look at the time," Amy said looking at the clock that was high on the wall, "6:21 already, I have to go home before my uncle gets me in trouble." with that she stood and began to walk away.

"I'll take you." Shadow said getting up from his seat.

"No, no, you promised to take Tails, I'll be fine, bye everyone!" Amy said hurriedly and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek and left her money to pay her food and waved goodbye to all of them and left bumping into the waiters and other teenagers.

"What's up with her?" Silver asked with a tilted head. "She's acting strange."

Rouge shrugged, "She's a strange girl."

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement and continued chatting, except Shadow, he stared at the exit deep in thought, he was going to find out what was going on with her, he'll have to asked later. He sight and took a sip of his soda realizing it was empty and raised his hand. "Waiter, refill!"

Outside Amy had gotten into her gray Mercedes car just as it had began to rain. 'Great thing I left when I did, I hate driving in the rain.' she thought to herself as she started her car and drove out of the parking and headed home.

When she arrived home she walked to the front door after looking her car and covering her head from the rain with her hands. She took out her keys and walked in and slammed the door closed. "I'm home!" she announced and looked around the house. "Rob'O, you home?" she asked aloud getting no reply.

She fixed her hair and threw her keys on the table in the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips and sight. "Guess he's still not off work..." she said to herself and walked upstairs to her room.

Amy walked into her room which had green painted walls. She threw herself on the bed and looked up at her mirror she had on her ceiling. Green. The walls reminded her of Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic..." she whispered to herself liking the name. It was very unique to her. She remembered when she walked in his room how he looked so fragile so weak, so dead. And when she actually met eyes with him, she felt as if she knew him. Or when he turned to her, as if pleading her to pay attention to him.

A grumble interrupted her thoughts. She placed her hand on her stomach with a frown and laughed. "Fuck, I'm such a fatass."

With that she stood and changed into her pajamas which consisted in a pink tank top and white shorts along with pink slippers.

Opening the freezer, Amy reached for some vanilla and chocolate ice cream. She smiled and closes the fridge only to see a figure standing there sticking their tounge out. She shricked then frowned and punched the man on the shoulder letting out a laugh.

"Haha, very funny, Rob O'." She said placing her hand on her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack, idiot!"

Rob O' continued to laugh until he sat on the counter and relaxed with a smile at her. "Sorry, but your face was absolutely hilarious!"

"How come your eating?" He gave her a curious smile and shook his head. "Didn't you just come back from eating?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Rob O' asked sincerely.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Amy asked remembered how her friends seemed to notice too. The difference here was she was acting strange before, now no more.

"You eat when your stressed." Rob O' answered swinging his legs.

Amy laughed, he knew her so well, she got two plates from the cabinets.

"Why don't we continue this conversation over some ice cream and a movie?"

"I can't say no to that."

Soon both sat in the living room laughing over the stupidity of the movie.

"So, you gonna tell me now?" he asked turning to Amy and fixing his orange snuggie.

"Yeah, its just today," she began fixing her own red blue snuggie, "something happened..."

"I'm all ears." Rob O' said smiling and flicking his ears.

Amy giggled and told him what happened a long with how she felt.

"I think I know the answer to your problem."

"Really?" Amy turned to face him.

"Yeah, this is my diagnosis-."

"Diagnosis?" Amy asked chuckling. "What are you, a doctor now?"

"Do you mind letting me finish?" Rob O' asked, shushing her. "You said his gaze was lifeless."

Amy nodded slightly confused. "Yeah...where are you getting at?"

"You hate that gaze of him so you want to bring him back to life."

Amy was silent thinking over what he had said. It was true, she hated his sad gaze, she did want to bring him back to life.

She smiled and hugged Rob O' tight. "Thanks for the words, you really helped!"

Amy stood and ran up stairs to her room thinking over an idea that had crossed her mind leaving Rob O' the mess they made down stairs.

* * *

As usual, Sonic lay on his bed. He had his eyes focused on the door looking out for any sign of Amy Rose. It had already been a week and he was loosing hope.

"She loved the baby doll!" Vanilla said, Ing extremely happy.

"She said it herself,"she said, downplaying the event. Sonic was happy for her but he could care less.

He watched as she rambled about her life like always.

"She's almost a teenager." Vanilla said worriedly. "Next year she'll be in high school."

High school...Sonic couldn't believe he was thinking this but he wished he could attend it. Like any normal being.

"Hopefully she'll make good friends with the students that came here the other day." Vanilla added getting his attention. "Though I can't help but wonder if it was just a coincidence that you turned towards that girl."

She looked Sonic over and shook her head. "How silly of me to think such a thing." she said to herself sadly.

Sonic mentally frowned, he really wanted to show them he could hear. How could they have not gotten the hint from the 'miracle' he had recently.

This was bullshit to him, Sonic the Hedgehog could understand, yes he would go into unconsiousness at times but he was mentally stable.

"People in comas can't hear." Vanilla said perplexed and checked her watch. "The chiropractor should be here by now."

As if in cue he walked in after knocking an letting himself in. "Hello!" he greeted with a smile walking over to the two.

"Hello, you must be the chiropractor!" Vanilla chimmed shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Vanilla."

The man shook her hand kindly. "Nice to meet you too, my name is Vector." he said as he turned to Sonic. "An you must be Sonic!"

The way he had said it as if he were a child really bothered Sonic but he brushed it off seeing he had no way of pointing that out. The crocodile suddenly took a hold of Sonic's leg. "Well now lets begin."

The whole time was one of the most painful moments of Sonic's life. Vector would bend Sonic's legs slowly along with his arms. His joints were not used to movement that he had realized how he had forgotten how it felt to move.

Vector was gentle but that didn't stop the pain. Sonic wished he would just flex his joints quick to get things over with but he had no say. Vector probably thought Sonic could not feel anything, completely oblivious to his pain.

Sonic tried to distract himself by focusing his attention on Vanilla but she was no help. The whole time she stood crouched next to Vector making painful faces as if she knew what Sonic was feeling.

After what seemed two hours, the session was finally over, with Vector getting ready to leave. As Vanilla led Vector to the door laughing at a joke he had made it was clearly obvious to Sonic that they were flirting.

This made him feel awkward and space out so he didn't have to witness their moment. Thinking of high school, he could imagen what it would be like, him walking in knowing lots of the students.

Maybe even playing for the football team since he always enjoyed it as a kid and on the stadium cheering him on, his family, his friends, and Amy Rose.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Vanilla's happy sight. "My, wasn't he a charmer?" she asked no one in practicular.

'Wait to ruin my thoughts' Sonic thought bitterly and inwardly sight hopelessly. Its not like any of that would even happen, he was paralyzed. He should just sleep and let his dreams wande-

"Vanilla!" came a sing song voice that Sonic knew from before.

"She came...!" Sonic asked mentally shocked.

She had her hair the same except that now she had some over her shoulders. She wore purple lipstick this time but her eye make up was the same. She wore a black waist high leather skirt that came down to her tights. A white shaped top which was tucked in her skirt with a purple cardigan that had black designs on it. Her legs also were covered by black tights with her black heel boots on.

What caught Sonic's attention was the purple hedgehog she was holding in her arms and the colorful gallons in her hands.

"Amy, dear." Vanilla began as she walked over to Amy giving her a hug, "What brings you here, and with all this stuff?" she asked motioning to the things Amy held.

"Their for, Sonic." Amy said cheerfully walking over to his bed and tying the gallons to the bed. "Hope you don't mind."

Vanilla seemed uneasy as she watched Amy. "Not at all, dear." infant she found it useless to bring Sonic these things since he was in a coma.

"Hey. Sonic." Amy greeted sweetly as she set the bear on his bed. "I brought this for you, her name is... Hm I'll let you name it after you get better."

Vanilla smiled warmly at the sight until beeping got to her ears. "Oh, will you look qt that, I'm needed with another patient. You're welcome to stay, dear, as of visiting hours."

Vanilla waved goodbye as Amy waved bye as well until the rabbit was out the door and gone leaving the two hedgehogs alone.

Amy turned her attention back to Sonic and smiled as she sat on a chair next to his bed and watched him closely. Sonic felt flattered she came and very happy but he still didn't understand why she did on her free time to see him.

"I know you can hear me, and I'm here on a mission to save you."

Sonic stared at her amazed and confused by what she had meant as she stared back at his eyes as if searching for something. She smiled and laid her face on his stomach with her arms folded under her head. "I'm right, huh?" She asked but it didn't seem like a question.

She pulled away and bit her lip as if contemplating something internal in her brain. She learned closer to his face, he could feel his heart beating faster as she did so, she machine that showed his heart beat proved it.

Amy took noticed and smiled pulling away. "I knew it!" she proclaimed and laughed nervously and turned her back to him as she searched in her bra and took out her phone.

She turned back to Sonic shyly, hoping she had not noticed, she looked down at her cell phone tapping and sliding her finger on the screen as she searched for something.

"Found it!" Amy said out loud and smiled up at Sonic who had curiosity in his eyes which Amy seemed able to read, something no one else was able to do, she waved her hand at it and puffed air out. "Be patient."

She placed her phone onto the bed, next to Sonic's hand, took a hold of his which made Sonic blush.

Amy didn't seem to noticed as se was focused on what she was doing. She placed his index finger over her phone which showed a black screen with a bright yellow circle at the center.

"Now," Amy began staring up at Sonic shyly, "Think of something, but, it has to be an easy one word!"

Sonic stared at Amy for a moment seeing her anxious expression.

"Pretty." said a robotic voice.

Amy's eyes widen with happiness as she jumped with joy in her seat which made Sonic want to laugh. "It works!" she called out happily throwing her fist into the air with victory.

In truth, it did work. 'Why didn't the hospital have this?' Sonic thought annoyed until he noticed Amy had stopped her jumping and had her head hanging down.

Sonic got worried by this until she raised her head and turned to him with a blushing face. She shyly pointed at herself and stared at him. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes." said the robotic voice.

Amy didn't need to hear the robotic voice to know the answer. Sonic's eyes told her all, she looked back down shyly and played with her hair. "Thank you, you're not bad yourself."

"How."

Amy looked at her phone and then back at Sonic with a sad smile. "I'm guessing no has showed you since you came."

She took her phone back gently setting his hand down. She tapped and slid her finger like before and stood from her chair and got closer to Sonic and places the phone in front of them.

On the screen Sonic could see Amy and himself. He felt shocked, she was right, he was half bad if only he fixed himself.

His quills were long and messy with a tube down his throat for him to breath. He had seen his body had hit puberty since he had manly features now which made him wonder how her would sound like speaking.

"See." Amy said leaning her head closer and laying it next to his. "Your hot!" she said playfully. "Selfie!"

With that she taped her phone taking a shot of both of them. Amy smiling cheerfully and Sonic showing something he hadn't in a while, happiness was visable on his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_¦| Chapter Three |¦_**

* * *

I had began visiting Sonic every day after school for over a month now and would even sneak out of my R.O.P. hospital class with the excuse to go to bathroom. Even though he didn't speak through his mouth, he spoke to me through his gaze.

Vanilla had caught me several times but promised to keep it a secret, it seemed to make her happy that Sonic was my friend, he was an amazing person. I would help out on taking care of him, which included spending time with Vector and helping him streching Sonic's joints.

I knew it hurt him but I would try distracting him by playing music on my phone and dancing like a mad woman and at times even singing which made me earn perplexed expressions from Vector thinking I was crazy.

Sometimes I would even take him out on his wheelchair to show him around the hospital. Though I wished I could take him out to see the world he had not seen in years. I would constantly take pictures of every place I went to which made me look like a tourist.

"Look, see, and this is the theater," I said gesturing to a picture i had taken on my camera. "And the mall." I said gesturing to another until I stopped at a picture which made me smile.

It was of Shadow and I hugging by the football field after him scoring a win for the school. We looked so happy, the cutest couple, that's what everyone would say.

Looking over to Sonic I saw his eyes showing sadness. Right, he must want to share the experience of school like my friends and I did.

I sat up since I was laying next to him and snapped my finger. "Perfect!" I said excitedly.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed my black PU rucksack and took out my study books. I turned to Sonic showing him my AP Calculus book with a proud smile. "I will be your teacher so when you get out of this situation you'll be at your age level."

I could see him gaze at me hopelessly, I knew what he was thinking and it made me mad, he didn't think he could overcome this.

I huffed and then sat down staring at him solemnly until I remembered about a man I had heared in history. I reached over to his face, tuning his head to face me as I caressed his face with my hand.

"There's this man I learned about, a lion, named Aristotle who found out a secret that not many knew." I could see bewilderment in Sonic's eyes which made my smile grow. "Which was the law of attraction."

I laughed when I saw Sonic seem more confused and slightly annoyed by my words so I decided to explain to him what I meant so he understood. "Which means you can receive anything you want if you just imagen and believe you will."

Sonic didn't seem to believe me entirely but I expected it. "You should try it, be thankful for the little things." I said and heard my phone vibrate which caught my attention and made me smile.

**Shadow**: _Hey, beautiful. Where are you?_

Damn, I had totally forgotten about my movie date with Shadow.

**Amy:** _On my way right now! Lots of traffic, ya know? :(_

I hate lying to him but it's not like it was a huge lie.

**Shadow:** _Poor baby. :(_

**Amy:** _Love you, Amy Rose in on the way!_

**Shadow:** _Love you too, baby. :)_

I turned off my phone and picked up my rucksack and walked I've to Sonic's bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw him blush, he looked adorable, I felt like he was my best friend. After Shadow that is. "I got to go now, Sonic. See you tomorrow."

Leaving him felt bitter. His eyes showed signs if not wanting to let me go. I was his only friend, and the only one around his age. He was older, same age as Shadow, sixteen.

Speaking of my cute boyfriend, I had a date to go to.

* * *

As I arrived at the movie theater, I saw Shadow sitting at one of the benches outside, it was freezing!

I ran over to him in my black heel boots, waving my hands around to get his attention, I succeded as he smiled at me and stood making his way over to me with open arms.

"Finally you made it." He said in that deep voice of his that sent chills down my back. He hugged me and began leading me to the ticket booth like a gentleman.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as we got to the booth and he began ordering our tickets to the scary movie we had planned to see. "It's freezing cold."

He paid for our tickets and smiled lovingly, turning to me. "Yeah, well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I was inside surrounded by warmth while my girlfriend was outside in the cold?" He asked.

I returned the smile and nodded and grabbed his hand as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He took the tickets and we made out way inside where we were greeted by laughs and chatter from other people.

Once inside we realized we still had a good 35 minutes before the movie started in which by that time we, correction, I had decided for us to go to the arcade. We played shooting games with fake guns and every time Shadow won, it wasn't my fault I was bad, he was experience from going to shooting ranges with the boys.

I had even managed to convince Shadow to dance battle in a game. He wasn't willing at fist since he's not very outgoing, but, when he's with me, I make sure we have fun. Many people at school were fasinated on how I was able to make Shadow to crazy things.

I wasn't sure myself though, it was probably because he loved me. We had been middle school sweethearts since 8th grade which was rare in high school.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him stumble and struggle to keep up with me, I was the best, at dancing. The thought of how we began dating came to my mind which made me want to laugh more by how it was nothing romantic.

Shadow, Sally, a close friend of ours, and I were sitting under the big tree of the schools garden rolling our eyes at the smooching couples around us.

"What's with all the couples now a days?" Sally asked bitterly and sight sadly. "I don't get it, even Cosmo has a boyfriend, and she's ugly!"

I couldn't help but laugh knowing how much they hated each other. "Someone sounds desperate."

"Your crazy, I am not desperate." She replied in denial as she turned her face away from me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "Okay maybe a little." she finally admitted and turned to me. "Don't tell me watching all those couples doesn't make you feel lonely?"

"Nope." I said plainly as I fixed my collared shirt, stupid uniform, "Besides, all the boys here are lame."

"Even me?"

Sally and I turned to Shadow stunned since he had been quiet the whole time reading his book. Now he watched me intently, awaiting my answer, I couldn't help but blush at his stare since he never really talked to anyone.

"No," I said playing with my hair and smiling at him, "Not you."

He continued to stare at me as I stared at him, completely avoiding Sally who sat awkwardly beside us looking around.

"Then be my girlfriend, Amy Rose."

My answer was of coarse yes. I remember how Sally pouted and said, "Great, now I'm the only single girl at school."

I looked at my score and saw we had finished the dance battle with me being the winner. "Ha!" I screamed in satisfaction. "I win."

Shadow huffed breathlessly and smirked at me as he walked over to me and pulled me by my wait to him, my body reacted by placing my arms around his neck, he kissed me, our lips molding each others for as long as we could take without breath.

We pulled away and he smiled at me with our foreheads touching as we stared into each others eyes. "Your prize." he said.

I laughed and kissed his nose, "A hunk of man." I said causing him to grin.

Suddenly Sonic came into my mind as I looked around the arcade. I pulled away from Shadow and took out my phone, putting it on camera mode, and took pictures at different angles.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked from behind me with a slight frown on his face. Oh, yeah, I ruins the moment. I put my phone away and turned to him as I took a hold of his hand.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "We have a movie to catch!"

i began pulling him towards the food and we bought pop corn and snacks. Inside the movie room i couldn't help but feel bitter thinking of Sonic. I bet he would love to come here.

"Something wrong?"

I looked up to see Shadow staring at me worriedly. His gaze told me he cared, Shadow was the reason i knew how to read Sonic's eyes so well. Both were silent so i had no other choice but to learn though Shadow was by choice whereas Sonic was by force.

It kind of made me wonder how Sonic would act if he could move. I tried shaking his off my head and focus on my present. I shook my head at Shadow, "I'm fine." i said reassuring.

He continued to stare at me for a moment, the turned back to the move, I needed to focus on my life again, with that the day went by pretty good.

* * *

Amy didn't come for four days.

I watched as nurses passes by outside my room. I didn't understand why, perhaps something happened to her. Damnit, I shouldn't think that. Amy was fine, something probably came, that's all.

Tests maybe?

Still that doesn't explain why she wasn't here for her nursing lessons. Something probably did happen. If only I could move and look for her, I looked at my hand which was sticking out from under the covers.

I focused hard, giving it my all, trying to move at least a finger. Come on, damnit, move!

I tried to move like I had done before when Amy arrived, but had no success, making the situation even more frustrating. As I recalled previous tries, I was hopeless.

"Hello, Sonic." I heard a voice say. I quickly focused on the doors entrance feeling dissapointed to see Vanilla, I didn't want to hear her life story now.

"My, the weather was hot today hot," she said. I mentally frowned, and she laughed, oblivious to my grim mood. "I thought I could faint."

I hated how she spoke to me in that sweet voice as if I was a child when I wasn't anymore, I'm grown, I didn't need her tone.

"It's very bothersome," She scoffed.

I tried to ignore her talk and sight sadly. I shouldn't let my anger affect my relations with Vanilla.

Besides, I'm sure she would of informed me if something had happened to Amy, with her knowing how close we were.

"There's exciting news for you," Vanilla said.

I focused my attention back to her wondering what she had meant, exciting how?

As if in cue my parents walked in again at the same time speaking with Dr. Quack who seemed lively as ever. They were all excited about something, it must be big, I hadn't seen them like this before.

"Oh, Dr. Quack, when is the soonest you may start the operation?" asked my mother in wonder.

"Yes, please, tell us." my father added, almost pleading like children.

Dr. Quack raised his hand at them and chuckled. "Patience." he began as he walked over to me as he checked my heart beat. "The soonest is three months."

I watched as the smiles on my parents faces faded with shock.

"Three months?" My mother practically yelled only to be held by my father in order to calm down. What surgery were they talking about?

"Relax, Aleena. Let's hear what Dr. Quack has to say first." my father said trying to hide his sadness.

Aleena shook her head desperately and pulled away from my dad and ran to Dr. Quack, pulling him by the collar of his shirt, "My son has been in a coma for eight years and you expect me to wait more?" she asked bitterly.

Dr. Quack seemed taken a back as he grabbed Aleena by the shoulders, pushing her away gently. "We still do not have all the information to conduct the surgery, so, I highly suggest you wait for the safety on your son."

Aleena seemed to relax, especially with Vanilla hugging her to comfort her.

"Good things come for those who wait." Dr. Quack said kindly.

"We waited eight years," Jules began as he took a hold of my hand, "I'm sure we can wait three more months."

The doctor smiled kindly at the distressed parents. He turned to me and took a deep breath.

"Put some droplets on the boy, will you, Vanilla?" Dr. Quack asked but it came out more demanding.

Vanilla nodded and pulled away from Aleena who had calmed down from her outburst. "Yes, Doctor."

"Visiting hours will be over in a few minutes." Dr. Quack said looking at his watch earning nods front parents.

I watched as my mom sadly made her way to me and hugged me, man, I wanted to hug her back so bad. "Goodbye, Sonic. See you tomorrow." she said slowly and kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye, son." I heard my dad say as he opened the door and led my mom out.

'Bye, mom. Bye, dad.' I thought sorrowful as Vanilla walked over to me, putting droplets in my eyes, after finishing she smiled at me and tucked me in. She made her way to the door. "Goodnight, dear."

As the door shut, I was surrounded by darkness. I was alone, I just wanted to scream out and shout. This was torture, god is pretty mean, i had done nothing wrong.

I could feel fresh liquid roll down my face though i wasn't sure if it was from the droplets or my own tears or possibly both.

I began to feel weaker, but i didn't care, I was loosing consciousness.

Amy, where are you?

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

**_I sorta picture Shadow in my mind with the voice of and Andy Biersack from the band 'Black Veil Brides' and Amy Rose with the voice of Talylor Momsen from my favorite band, 'The Pretty Reckless.' Embed that into your skull._**

_**Putting that aside, what I can say is I'm such a bitch making Sonic suffer. Though I know this chapter was pretty lame and shorter than the others, yet I promise the next will be better!**_

_**Oh, and please give me advice. Does the story better written in this point of view?**_

_**Reviews are highly wanted and welcomed as long as they are not rude. The more I get, the more I'll have a passion to update and post. Hope you all have an awesome day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¦| Chapter Four |¦**

* * *

The classroom was much the same as the rest of the school. A large whiteboard plastered in the end, with black letters written all over it.

A large window on one side of the room, and another across the pond in the other class. The other class being visible, taking their lessons. The scribbling the pencils being heared as students took notes.

When the teacher turned to look at us from the screen, she observed our actions. Her brown eyes narrow with suspicion at the sight of Silver who sat behind me, but she brushed it off and turned her attention back to the screen.

I couldn't blame her, Silver was paying no attention. He had his head leaning on his palm, looking interested, but he had the same look of dreamland on his face. A trick lots of students had learned over the years to make it seem they were paying attention.

I sight and looked at my blank sheet of paper. It was hard for me to focus too, and I wasn't sure why. The majority of the day I felt this feeling, and when I couldn't shake it out of my skull, I had forgotten something. I felt a tap on my desk making me turn to the source.

"Psh!" Nicole called in a whisper and smiled at me, and her eyes turned in wonder when she looked at my sheet of paper. "Do you know the answer to number eight?"

"No, sorry." I said slouching my back on my seat. "Too be honest, she lost me after the quarrel scene where Brutus attacks Cassius."

"I understand, Shakespeare's way of writing is rather hard to understand." Nicole continued glaring down at her book and gestured to the page.

Unfortunately, I lied, I knew the whole play. Right now, I just wasn't at state of mind.

"Yeah, it's...difficult," I fumbled up an excuse.

"Yeah," she said in a low whisper, and her expression showed signs of frustration. "I don't even remember when English started getting so hard."

That was actually the truth, my nerves had my stomach too racked to even think about focusing.

I stared up at the teacher ignoring my insistence about what I was forgetting. "And that class is why Brutus killed Ceaser." she explained.

I studied my eyes back to my page, highlighting the analogy, but stopped midway of the sentence staring at my blue ink.

"Maybe," a male squirrel shrugged as if he hadn't decided yet. "Brutus though Ceaser was getting too powerful, like, a king."

"Very good, Ray!"

I ignored the classes conversation, muting it, and began taping my highlighter.

What was _blue_?

**CRACK**

Assuming I did not just throw my highlighter in the air and had slammed my hands onto my desk, I didn't know how I had actually forgotten. Or how distracted I had been for the past days, I fought the urge to stand and run out the classroom.

I found it horrible. My gaze dropping to the floor in guilt, how could I forget about him so easily, but I hadn't realized so many days had passed.

"Miss. Rose," the teacher asked me firmly. "Now that I believe." He leaned in towards me. "There are rules on throwing objects in class."

"What?" I snapped until I became aware I had hit the board. "It was a mistake, my highlighter slipped out of my hand." I replied, sounding oddly serious.

"Not sure if I should believe that." Ms. Beary said, arms crossed over one another.

I pushed myself up until I was sitting straight. And looked at her with pleading eyes, "I promise, it'll never happen again."

Ms. Beary seemed skeptical, she sight and narrowed her eyes at me, raised her finger at me and said, "This will be your last warning, do it again and detention for you, Miss Rose, and a call home."

I nodded quickly holding in my breath until Ms. Beary turned away from me I let it out. I noticed from the corner of my eye that everyone was staring and awkwardly smiled.

With my luck class went by fast and it was soon when the bell rang that I threw my writing materials into my PU rucksack and threw it over my back and quickly grabbed my black notebook and ran out of there.

Just as I entered the hallway of the school that was painted with the school colors of Blood Red and Las Vegas gold. I ignored the huge crowds of kids and the leadership students who were setting up the Halloween decorations all around.

I smiled finally being free from the attention I had set on me in English class.

A yank at my arm stopped me next to the stairs and I was faced with golden eyes I knew too well.

"Hey, take it easy." Silver said reassuringly as he put a hand on my shoulder.

It took a lot more effort than it normally required, and I smiled at him when I leaned against the wall behind me.

"Oh, hey, Silver. What's up?" I asked grinning.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked fixing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Just peachy." I had to lie through my gritted teeth because I hated others worrying over me. Based on our childhood past, I knew he wasn't falling for it, but I didn't want to worry him.

"Then please explain to me what happened in class?" Silver asked arching an eyebrow. "And please don't tell me it's nothing."

"It's complicated," I replied not being able to face him and watching as other people walked up and down the stairs to their next class.

"And I'm here to listen," Silver said.

"Fine, you really want to know?" I asked him knowing very well he wasn't going to stop bugging me.

"Yes." Silver nodded his head. "Unless if it's about your Kool-Aid. Keep that to yourself."

"No, you, idiot!" I said punching his shoulder playfully earning a laugh from him. "Not that."

"Then tell me." Silver said hurriedly while jumping. "I want to know."

I giggled as I set my hands on his shoulders for him to stop the jumping which he did. "Okay, okay, I will!"

My smile disappeared, my ears flattened on my head, I gave a sad sight and hugged myself.

"Remember Sonic?" I asked.

He tilted his head unsure and placed his hand on his forehead deep in thought until her snapped his fingers. "Oh, you mean the vegetable guy?"

My frown deepened but I decided not to let it affect me too much, "Yeah, him."

"What about him?" Silver asked with a confused expression.

"I started visiting him everyday after school for about a month," I noticed Silvers disturbed expression, "Hear me out though, he can hear, even though everyone else says otherwise, he can."

Silver smiled warmly at me and laughed and waved his hand at me. "Oh, I knew that since the day he we met him."

"Really?" I asked shocked. He was the only one who believes me. It made me happy.

"Oh, yeah." Silver said grinning. "But what's the problem with that?"

My smile faded and I looked down guilty. "Well, the thing is, I stopped and feel really guilty about it and don't know how to make it up after I promised I would go the next day, he must be really worried..."

I looked back up at Silver and saw him deep in thought and wondered what he was thinking.

"Isn't there a Halloween fest today downtown?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" I snapped finding it rude he changed the subject on me.

Silver put his hands up defensively and chuckled, "Now you hear me out, I was thinking, why don't we sneak him out and go so he can watch?"

That was an amazing idea. I couldn't help but hug Silver, "Really, you'll help me?" I asked earning a 'Yup.'

"Yeah, but..." Silver began and looked around the empty building. "We should discuss this after school since we're already missing class and I don't want detention."

"Right." I said just noticing and running upstairs not before turning to Silver and waving Goodbye. "Text me after school!"

"Sure will, pretty bitch!" He called out walking away into another hallway.

"Asshole." I mumbled with a laugh and dashing up the stairs to Math.

* * *

"Go, Shadow!"

I could see my boyfriend smile at me from the football field and wave. I always enjoyed watching his football practices from the stand lines.

Sending him a kiss I blew, I sat next to Sally on the bleachers, she always came with me. That was for obvious reasons, the girl was boy crazy, she liked checking out the other players.

Sally sight as she rested her head on her palm. "I wish I could be like you guys." she admitted making me laugh.

She always said that, "Don't worry, Sally. You'll find the right guy someday."

I saw her pout uneasy. "Maybe, all the nice guys are taken."

Nice guys...I bet Sonic was a nice guy. He seemed like he would be the sweet type. And I'm sure Sally would like him.

He was an attractive guy, all he needed was a haircut, his bangs hid his face a lot.

Maybe if he was here in a healthy state he would be playing football with Shadow. Though something about Sonic made me feel weird inside, not in a sexual way, it's just I couldn't wait to see him.

I enjoyed his presence a lot...

"Fantasizing about you and your boyfriend?" I heard Sally ask with a laugh as she covered her mouth.

"You're crazy." I told Sally feeling slightly embarrassed. "What makes you think that?"

Sally smiled at me mischievously and pointed around my face, "Oh, maybe how you were blushing red a moment ago."

I touched my cheek, had I really?

I stared over to Shadow who was running through the other players and shoving them away. I wasn't blushing over the fact Sally made that comment.

I looked down at my hands feeling my face heat up, I was blushing over Sonic, was it possible that...?

I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thing and smiled. I couldn't be falling for a guy who couldn't make any commutation with me.

No, that was a lie, he could just by his gaze.

On the other hand, I shouldn't even be thinking of other guys unless they were celebrities like Justin Beaver or some shit. I had a boyfriend.

An amazing, sweet, hot boyfriend.

I gazed at Shadow adoringly, he was the man of my dreams, the one I would marry. We had made an oath actually last summer when I went camping with him and his family at Mount Jones.

He gave me a promise ring after we told stories and ate marshmallows near the fireplace his parents had made.

I gazed at my hand to see my diamond ring and couldn't help but smile.

Looking back up at my boyfriend I couldn't help but check him out.

Shadow ran, catching the football, and running to make a win for his practice team

He had amazing muscles and biceps that were just perfect. Many girls considered him the hottest guy in school which was awesome for me seeing I was the one who owned his heart.

My thoughts were interrupted by buzzing and I looked around confused.

"It's your phone." I heared Sally say as she seemed dazed over the football players.

I smiled and reaches down to my rucksack and unlocked my phone to see I had a text message sent to me.

**Silver: **_Still on for sneaking out your lover? ;P_

Lover?!

**Amy:** _Firstly, he's not my lover, just a friend! And secondly, yes I am. :)_

**Silver:** _Yeah, yeah, I was kidding but like where are you?_

**Amy:**_ Football field._

**Silver:** _What are you doing over there? Get your ass over here in the parking lot! :D_

I smiled and put my phone away into my bag and threw it over my should and stood up fixing my navy knee-length skirt and white sowed sweater.

I hoped off the bleachers trying not to trip over my blue platform boots until I landed down.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked standing from the bleachers and looking over at me for an answer.

"A place!" I called out and swirled around and ran out the football field heading to the the parking lot. "See you tomorrow!"

"Amy!" I could hear Sally whine but I ignore it.

I hadn't even noticed that Shadow had turned after hearing Sally call out my name and watch me leave without me saying bye. I never left without saying goodbye before, correction, I never ditched Shadow before, ever.

He had been too distracted by me as he ran with the football that he hadn't noticed Knuckles run at him at full force, tackling him to the ground.

"Argh!" Shadow screamed out in pain after a snap was heared.

"Shadow!" Sally screamed out worriedly as she ran down the bleachers in her combat boots to Shadows aid.

Knuckles removed his helmet and teeth protectors and looked down at Shadow as the rest of the football players ran over along with the couch, "Fuck, you alright, Shadow?"

Sally put her arm under Shadows' as she helped him stand and glared at Knuckles. "What do you think, you jackass!" she said angrily. "Don't just stand there help me!"

"I'm fine." Shadow said as he bit his lip.

"Sure you are." Knuckles said putting his arm under Shadow's too. "Sorry, man. Lets get you to the nurses office."

* * *

"Where the roses really necessary?" Silver asked annoyed as he carried the bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

Amy had thought of a wonderful plan to buy some for Sonic as they passed by a flower shop on the car ride over to the hospital.

She waved him aside smiled wide, "Of coarse, besides, aren't they just beautiful?"

Silver rolled his eyes but smiled. He frowned once they passed the waiting room where many sick children sat in watched over by their mothers and lonely older people.

"Gosh, this place seems so...depressing." Silver said sadly.

"Well, what do you expect?" Amy said sarcastically as they made their way into an elevator, heading to Sonic's floor. "It's a hospital for god's sake."

"Still," Silver began as he looked at the numbers in the elevator increase as they got higher, "the only reason I even wanted to become a doctor was to help people and make them happy."

Amy looked at him from the corner of her eye sadly, she knew the rest of the story, just as she was about to speak the elevator door opened and the one person they were hoping not to see stood there.

"Amy, Silver, what brings you both here late this evening?" Vanilla asked with a tilted head.

The two teens turned to each other nervously when Silver slapped his hand onto his cheek and made a pained expression. "Vanilla!" Silver began at the edge of fake tears, "My jaw, it's been hurting for days now, and I don't know what to do! Please help me."

Vanilla covered her mouth worriedly and ran to Silver examining his jaw. "Tell me where exactly does it hurt?" she asked.

As Vanilla touched Silver's cheek he began screaming. "What are you doing? That hurts!" he screamed in agony.

"Oh dear!" Vanilla exclaimed and rushed down the hallway. "Don't worry, Silver, I'll go find you a doctor!" she called out and was gone.

"Nice job, Sylvester." Amy said putting her hand around Silver who huffed.

"Don't ever call me by my full name, Amelia." Silver said at Amy who rolled her eyes and started walking to Sonic's room with her arms behind her back.

"Please, it's just Amy, I hate when people assume it's short for Amelia or spell it A-y-m-e-e ." she said as Silver followed laughing behind.

"Whatever."

Amy stopped in front of Sonic's door hesitant until she got an encouraging smile from Silver. She returned the smile and took a deep breath as she turned the nob around.

I heard a jiggling sound from the door which interrupted my gaze from the changing pictures on the screen at the end of my bed that Amy had bought me so I wouldn't get bored.

Speaking of the devil.

There she stood at the door looking at me shyly. I searched her body for any sign of cuts of bruises yet found none, leaving my suspicions of her getting hurt out my skull. She just didn't have time for me.

I couldn't help but feel slightly bitter towards her for leaving me, she knew well I was all alone, she was my only comfort.

God, I let my emotions get the best of me. All that was important was that she was here, that she had come back, and was there for me. If my body would let me I would be smiling right now.

"Hello, Sonic." She said walking over to me with a forced smile. I watched as her smile turned into a sad frown which made me wonder what was wrong.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me tightly burying her face in my neck, it felt nice, inside that is since I couldn't feel her touch.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry that I didn't come for days." She began.

So that's why she was sad.

She pulled away slightly and looked at me in the eyes, she placed her hand on my cheek caressing my face.

"I promise, I'll never do it again." she said sadly. I hated seeing her this way, I didnt like seeing people sad and I especially didn't like to watch the girl I cared so much like this either. I figured she noticed because she smiled tenderly and leaned in and kissed my cheek. She pulled away and whispered in my ear sweet word.

"I missed you."

I stared into her eyes and knew she meant it. If only I could hug her, I wanted to make her smile and laugh, I wanted to make her happy and change her world like she had done for me.

An lame cough ruined the mood and at the door I saw that hedgehog that had came with the other nursing students when I first laid eyes on Amy.

I felt a tang of jealousy run through my veins when he smiled at Amy.

"Sorry for killing you and your lovers moment, but, we got to go." He said.

Lover huh? This guy didn't seem to bad after all.

What caught my attention was the wheelchair he rolled in at the side of my bed.

I looked at Amy confused and noticed her blushing by his comment and trying to hide it. "Yeah, let's go before Vanilla comes."

I hadn't realized when exactly Silver had began lifting me off the bed and onto the wheelchair until Amy was out of my view.

Where they taking me out?

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

**_So here it is, chapter 4! _**

**_I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story since it really makes my day. :) I am hoping by maybe tomorrow to have finished chapter 5 and update soon to those who are enjoying my story._**

_**Picture Silver's voice as Jesse Rutherford's from 'The Neighborhood' and please I highly encourage more reviews! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**¦| Chapter Five |¦**

* * *

The festival was beyond amazing. There had been many people which had gathered dressed in different types of costumes.

The park was also decorated with bright lights hanging on the trees and fake blood all around.

Amy walked beside me, her pink quills flowing out around her. Even though she skipped, she had an innate elegance to her. Her poise and beauty had been something I found fasinating about her since I met her, but now I saw more of her. Everything she did was for appearance, and I was sure that everything went deeper than that with her.

I sat just in the wheelchair, my arms placed on the sides. She smiled big, as if she had witnessed the most amazing thing in the world. There was clowns, so that might have been the case, but she turned away from them, ignoring them and turning to me.

"Isn't this place just awesome?" she asked but turned back away.

"Eh, it's okay." Silver replied as he pushed my wheelchair. No it is pretty awesome.

I wish I could speak my mind, I was surprised I still hadn't been used to this.

"Whatever." She sounded annoyed by the conversation already. She finally turned back to us, wearily meeting with Silver's eyes. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Something fun." I heared Silver

"Like?" Amy asked. I felt Silver tighten his grip on the wheelchair, he was planning something.

"Maybe this!" I heared Silver call out, pushing the wheelchair back and pushing foward.

"Wait up, Silver!" Amy shouted and ran after us. "Where are we going?"

"They have this haunted house at the corner, over here." He replied pushing my wheelchair as he ran "Sounds fun to me."

"Well be careful with Sonic." Amy had caught up with us. "I don't want him getting hut."

I actually didn't mind at all, I liked the wind on my face, I wished he would go faster. It made me feel free, like nothing could hold me back, it was honestly a great feeling.

I guess having to have been strapped on a bed for sigh years made me forget this feeling.

"Look, we're already here." Silver said pointing in front of us, there stood a creepy looking house where screams could be heard coming from inside. "Let's go."

When we went inside after it was our turn, we saw pitch black inside, it made me feel anxious yet also it felt exciting.

"I can't see." I heared Amy's voice call out. I could faintly see her grab my hand, she was scared. "I hate it when those maniacs jump out of nowhere."

"Don't tell me you're afraid? Silver asked teasingly. "You're such a chick."

"And you're such a dick." Amy snapped back. Metallic chains could be heard in the dark as we got either inside, I saw her grip tighten. "What was that?"

"A psychotic killer." Silver said trying to scare her. "Ow, you didn't have to hit me."

I wished he could stop. I didn't want her getting frightened unless I could protect her.

The lights suddenly began to flicker and at the end of the hallway you could see a man with a chainsaw and mask.

Holy shit.

The man turned the chainsaw on and raised it over his head waving it around and stared running towards us.

"Crazy mother fuck!" Silver screamed in fright. "Run!"

"Wait, you forgot Sonic!"

X-X-X

"You were right, Silver, that was fun!" Amy said with a laugh.

"Yeah..." Silver said trailing of as he looked across from the park where two girls were watching a clown juggle.

"Hmm?" Amy looked up at him curiously.

Amy strared towards the direction Silver was staring at as she ate her blue cotton candy and couldn't help but smile.

"Go talk to her," she said, shoving him off the bench they sat on hastily.

"Who Blaze?" Silver asked nervously. "I...I can't she's with Marine."

"So? Just go!" Amy insisted with an encouraging smile as she ignored her buzzing phone.

Silver bit his lip but put on a serious face. "You're right, nows my chance!" he declared marching over to her.

"That's my boy!" Amy said laughing.

She sat back down on the bench and turned to me who had watched the whole seen. I couldn't help but feel kind of nervous over the us being alone now.

She stared at me warmly and tilted her head cutely. "So what do you suggest we do?" she asked playfully.

I wish I could of smiled and rolled my eyes at her.

Her expression suddenly changed to serious as she stared at me. I saw her studying my face and lean in a bit. My heart began racing until she pulled away blushing.

She looked like she was fighting with herself internally.

"You know, Sonic." She began biting her thumb. "I always wondered what it would be like if you weren't in a coma."

I was taken aback by her confession. She thought of me.

"Like maybe you would be going to my school and we..." I saw her blushing and shake her head. "Hahaha, forget it."

Amy looked at me again and pursed her lips, "I really enjoy your company even though you can't talk."

She brushed a quill out of my face and giggled. "I'm even willing to take care of you for as long as I can despite your condition."

I felt shocked as she said these words to me. I saw her expression turn serious as she looked at me.

"I'm serious, Sonic." Amy began knowing I didn't believe her. She must have been lying, who would ever want to be wasting their time on a burden like me?

She jumped off the bench and kneeled in front of me with warm smile plastered on her face.

"I don't know why but I feel we were meant to meet as sappy as that sounds and I care for you Sonic."

This girl sure was something else. I couldn't walk or even talk and she didn't care about that.

"But know this Sonic the Hedgehog," She began as placed her hands on my shoulders and gazed into my eyes, "I, Amy Rose, will always stay by your side."

She threw her arms around me pulling me close to her. "I will be your voice."

How much I wished I could just hug this wonderful girl. She had just told me the most beautiful words I had ever heared.

I could feel mixed feelings of joy bursting within me.

God had blessed me with one of his angels.

Being with her made me forget about about everything else. With her by my side was all I needed to be happy.

I could actually feel her body heat as she hurried her face in my neck.

There were so many things I wanted to tell her, so many thanks I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to do to show her how grateful I was.

Before I had hated my life so much and honestly did not want to keep going another day of it.

After so many years I had finally found a purpose, and it was Amy Rose. She was my will power to keep living every day.

She looked deeper into me than me being just a limp body, she could see into my soul.

"Sonic?" I could hear her squeal out in shock. At first I didn't understand why until I noticed my right arm was the slightest bit touching her back.

Amy pulled away almost as shocked as I was with a twinkle in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand as she stood back up.

"I knew it, I knew you could do it, all you need is practice." She said as she stared at me with a huge grin now on her face.

"Guys, I got it, Blaze gave me her number!" Silver cheered as he ran over to us, oblivious to what had just happened between us, he had just ruined a perfect moment.

Amy turned to Silver giving him a playfully wink, "See, I knew you could do it after crushing on her for the past three months."

Silver laughed hopelessly and shrugged. "I was hopping to ask her before in Spanish class but I would always get too nervous or run out of time with the bell ringing."

Amy's eyes suddenly widened and she slapped herself on the forehead, "Run out of time? Damnit, Silver, it's getting late, we should of taken Sonic by now."

"Fuck, I totally forgot!" Silver exclaimed panicky as he took ahold of Sonic's wheelchair. "Let's hope no one has noticed he's gone yet!"

"I'm with you with that." Amy replied hitting Silver on his back. "Now, come on, we need to get going!"

And with a nod we were out of the festival in a hurry.

* * *

"So, how exactly does 'Z' equal 85.1 in that equation?" I asked rather perplexed.

"I've already explained it to you three times, Amy..." Tails whined as we entered the school building.

He had given me a ride to school since I had forgotten my car here when I left with Silver yesterday.

I groaned and pulled on my hair. "This problem has me mentally fucked!" I nearly shouted as we passed by other students.

Tails laughed at my frustration making me glare at him.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Tails asked pointing at a crowd of kids who had gathered around some lockers. "Isn't that where Shadow has his locker?"

My ears perked up at the sound of my boyfriends name and I followed with my eyes where Tails was pointing and frowned.

"Yeah, it is..." I replied trailing off and walking over to the crowd.

"Hey," I could hear Tails call out from behind me, "Wait for me!"

I ignored his calls as I pushed past people until I came across with the reason of their attention.

"Shadow," I asked seeing my boyfriend in crutches and annoyed expression by the attention he was getting from the other students, "What happened?"

I ran over to him and examined his broken leg, his eyes lightened up at the sight of me and he half smiled at me motioning for me to hug him which I did.

"Amy, where were you?" he asked ignoring my question.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I texted you all day yesterday and you never replied, I got really worried." He said as he cuddled my head under his.

Damn, I totally forgot about my phone.

I pulled away and stared at him feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry, what happened to you though?"

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it unsure of how to explain.

"It was an accident..." I heared a voice say nervously. I turned to see Knuckles scratching his head.

"What the hell did you do?" I snapped brawling my fist at him

"I told you it was an accident, damnit." Knuckles snapped back and crossed his arms over his chest with a glare on his face. "Besides what about you?"

"What about me?" I nearly shouted angerly.

Knuckles laughed darkly and leaned closer to my face. "Where were you when your boyfriend was hurt?"

I felt taken aback, he was right, I hadn't been there for Shadow.

"That's enough, Knuckles." I heared Shadow sharply say not liking how he was speaking to me.

"No, he's right." I said looking down. "I wasn't there for you."

I could hear Shadow make his way closer to me on his crunches and when I looked up I saw the crowd alongside with Knuckles had disappeared. Mostlikely, Shadow had scared them off with some signal.

"Amy," I heared him say making me turn to him, his forehead leaned against mine and he smiled tenderly at me, "It doesn't matter, you're here now, that's what matters."

I gazed back at his one of a kind red eyes and placed my lips onto his giving him the most passions kiss I could give.

He gladly returned it and pulled me closer. Though I couldn't help but still fell bad, once we pulled away from each other he smirked at me.

"You owe me lunch, Rose." He said evilly.

I smiled and nodded taking the books he was holding out of his hands he was struggling to hold because of the crutches.

"Sure thing, babe." I said rubbing noses with him, "It's the least I can do, just watch, I'll cook you something delicious."

"How delicious?" Shadow asked playfully as we made our way to class.

"Super delicious."

X-X-X

We sat on my living room couch as we ate the fajitas I had made and studied some notes.

Shadow was leaning close to me as I explained to him how to write a proper French paragraph.

"You never told me why you left."

I looked over at Shadow who stared at me with a serious expression. I didn't want to tell him the truth because I didn't want a misunderstanding.

"Rob O' got a raise and was so excited that he called me saying he was picking me up so we should go celebrate and I forgot my phone in the car."

Shadow nodded and I sight, thank god he believed that lie.

I was suddenly pushed back onto the sofa and I looked up to see Shadow pinning me to it and leaning in for a kiss.

We had a hot makeout session until he broke it and began kissing down my neck earning moans from me.

"I feel like we haven't spent time together like before," he said through kisses, "I've misses you, Rose."

I could feel his hand reaching down to my sacred area and Sonic came to mind and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I don't know why, but, I felt like I was betraying him...

Slowly I pushed him away and turned away from him, "We shouldn't, Rob O' might come."

"Then let's go to your room, " I heard Shadow say seductively in my ear sending chills down my spine, "I'll hide in your closet."

I laughed remembering when he actually had to do that and shook my head, "Wow, you've got a broken leg but that won't stop you, huh."

"Nope." Shadow said with a playful growled.

"Down boy." I said putting my hand on his chest, luckily Rob O' walked in.

For some reason it just didn't feel right being like this with Shadow, something felt different, something felt wrong.

Shadow quickly pulled away from me when Rob O'. Entered and opened his French 3 book to some random page.

"Oh, hey, good afternoon kids." Rob O' greeted as he entered the house in his tux wearing a bright orange tie I had told him before was too garish.

"Good afternoon, sir." I heared Shadow say innocently. God, if only Rob O' knew what Shadow had been planning on doing before he walked in.

Rob O' smiled at Shadow, he always liked him for me, he set his suitcase next to the sofa. "So, how was school."

"Fine." I replied plainly as I looked at my French homework.

"That's good." Rob O' said and slid something out of his pocket with a mischievous grin. "Well how would you two like to join me in watching the big football game?"

"No nay!" I heared Shadow exclaim in a low voice. "You got tickets?"

Rob O' nodded smiling wide.

"Then lets go!" I added as I stood.

Rob O' laughed and picked up his suitcase again. "Yeah, just wait for me in the car while I go get dressed in more comfortable clothes."

Shadow nodded calmly, trying to hide his excitement and we both headed to the door not before Shadow stopped and turned to Rob O' . "Congratulations on the promotion."

"Promotion?' Rob O' asked confused as he turned back.

I quickly stood behind Shadow nodding as my sign of pleading for him to say yes which he did.

"Oh, right, my promotion." Rob O' said wearily and I grinned as I dragged Shadow to tha car.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY:**

**_This chapter was intended to come out differently resulting in missing parts_ :\**

_**BUT, the next chapter will be filled with juicy stuff :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**¦| Chapter Six |¦**

* * *

Amy smiled at Sonic from across her book, causing him to loose focus from the fairytale she had been reading to him. Ever since the festival, they had become more needy for each other's presence.

The pink hedgehog would never admit it openly, yet, when she wasn't with him she felt bedeviled. She tilted her head to the side like a dog would, trying to figure something out.

Holding up her index finger, she signaled him she would be right back.

Once she was out of the room, Sonic could feel himself missing her already, she was his twin soul.

He stared at the red roses that sat in a clear vase on the table across from his bed, inwardly he smiled at the sight, Amy quickly returned with a soda can in her hand.

"Sorry, I got a little thirsty." She admitted with a chuckle and took a sip of her cold drink.

"Ahem," both stared at the door to see a crocodile entertaining with a big smile. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Vector." Amy hollered as she slumped back onto her hair lazily. "Here for Sonic's bones, I'm presuming?" she asked with a grin.

Vector reached to Sonic's bed and nodded to Amy hopelessly. "Yeah, and to say bye "

"Why would you say bye?" Amy asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hmph?" Vector asked looking up at Amy who crossed her arms at him with curiosity written all over his face. "Oh, Sonic here won't need me anymore after his surgery."

Sonic felt overjoyed hearing this, his big day was getting surgery. If everything went well then he would be out and walking, but most importantly, he would be able to hold Amy in his arms.

"What surgery...?" Amy asked worried as she rose from her chair.

Sonic felt excitement with Amy finally knowing about the surgery that Dr. Quack was going to do on him.

"The one that will get Sonic back to normal," Vector began looking at her with a half smile, "I thought you knew."

Amy exchanged a look with Vector, but she shook her head. "No, he can't!"

Sonic felt taken aback by Amy's out burt though Vector seemed to show the same concern as her. "It's already been decided by his parents, Amy."

"B-b-but if it doesn't go well then...then," Amy stiffened and battled to keep her tears from pouring out, "they can't, it's too dangerous."

Vector watched her sympathetically as he took in a breath and sight hopelessly. "I know it is."

"Then why are his parents doing this?" Amy screamed out and quickly hugged herself tightly. "How can they take the chance?"

"They've been talking about it for months now," Vector began as he began massaging Sonic's leg muscles, "They found this to be the best for him."

"He's fine the way he is now." Amy responded with her voice cracking.

Vector stared at her with a serious expression he rarely showed and turned to Sonic. "Are you sure Sonic feels the same way?"

Her gaze fell to the floor, Vector was right, she couldn't decide what Sonic's fate should be.

A single tear dripped down her cheek, though she quickly whipped it off. Not before Sonic saw it though, he never had thought of the consequences of the surgery going wrong.

He had over heared his parents and Dr. Quack discuss the 96% out of 100% chance of surviving, he had been to busy focused on the 4% chance.

If he were to die during surgery he would never see any of the people he cared so much of ever again. He no longer approved of it, he didn't want to lose anyone.

Though also didn't want his parents having to constantly have to pay for his care, he could see their struggles, then it would soon be Amy alone if she chose to look after him.

He couldn't have her go through that.

If he didn't have the surgery he would stay a burden and if he did and he ended up dying no one would have to worry about him anymore.

"Amy," Vector began as he had walked over to her and had given her a comforting hand, "Just be positive and hope everything goes well."

Amy nodded her head that was pressed against his chest, you could hear her sniffing. Vector pulled away slightly and rubbed her back to comfort her and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush and pull away and stare at him shocked.

"You can tell that easily?" Amy asked rubbing her arm embarrassed.

Vector nodded with a sad smile which made Sonic wonder onto what he bad said to Amy. "But for now, you should both should spend more time with each other."

Amy nodded with a sad smiled and looked at Sonic sadly, "Yeah, we should."

X-X-X

"There!" Amy said with a giggle as she painted Sonic's ring finger pink and her own blue. She looked up at him smiling.

After Vector had left with his final goodbye Sonic and Amy made an oath to stay positive no matter what.

"I think pink looks really good on you." She complimented and smiled as she put her nail polish away in her rucksack.

Sonic wasn't very fond of getting his nails painted pink but he couldn't complain about it even if he wanted.

His mind began to wonder off, what if his surgery came out great?

He stared at Amy as she texted on her phone with someone and couldn't help but imagen himself and her.

Sonic could visualize it already, Amy and him hanging out and laughing. He felt overjoyed just thinking about it.

"I have to go." Amy said putting her phone away sadly. "My uncle wants me home already because its getting late."

Sonic didn't mind, she should get home before it gets too dark. She had already spent the whole day with him.

But Amy didn't leave she stood there uncertain as she stared under Sonic's bed making him curious as to what she was looking at.

"I don't know if I ever told you, but, I have guitar class in school." she mumbled as she played with her hair, "I'm not ver good but," she stopped momentarily and crouched down and pulled something whatever she had been staring at, "I write you something."

She was now sitting on the seat next to Sonic that she normally sat on with a black acoustic guitar in her hands. "I'm just a beginner so don't judge too hard..."

Amy cleared her throat and adjusted the guitar on her lap and placed her long nails on the strings and began to play. A beautiful melody filled the room, she played soft and related.

"_Hmmm_," she hummed as she played, "_Inside you there is a war going on_," she changed the tone clearer as she got more confidence, "_And it makes you bitter and grim."_

She smiled at Sonic shyly as she continued to play, "_And so I come to you and risk it all, I will defend you till the end. I wonder if you know, I'm your protector, so fear no more because I'll always be here for you!"_ she sang as she reached high pitches at some points.

Amy finally stopped and laughed, "Lame lyrics, I know."

Not to Sonic though, he felt touched that she was even willing to take time to even write and do this.

Amy finally stood back up and grabbed her stuff, "Well, bye, Sonic." she said shyly as she walked towards the door though she stopped once again. Suddenly she ran back to Sonic and kissed him dangerously close to his lips and ran out the door leaving Sonic stunned.

To him, he wasn't sure if she was showing signs of romantic love for him or friendly love.

He knew well that Amy had a boyfriend though she rarely mentioned him since she visited him, she seemed to occupied with Sonic than to be with Shadow. He envied Shadow in a way, he was able to have an amazing girl like Amy and he could hold her and take her out on dates, he could move, he could even talk.

So why didn't Amy spend her time with him instead?

He began to also wonder as to why did Amy even feel close to him, why was she willing to put her full attention on him?

Maybe...just maybe, Amy did have feelings for him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY**:

**It's a short chapter but I think it's better this way since the next one that I will update later today will be longer !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Lead him this way," Vanilla said, motioning down the hallway. "Once outside, put him in the ambulance. We're taking him to Station Square Hospital."

"Todays' a big day for him," Another nurse said carefully. "Hopefully all goes well."

"Yes," Vanilla answered as they wheeled Sonic out of the hall and hospital. They were sending him to a better suited one.

"By tomorrow night you'll be the same healthy boy you once were," Aleena said, that same smile plastered on her face.

The nurses erupted with quiet murmurs. Some words were "death," but Aleena couldn't hear. She was too occupied by walking by Sonic's side and into the ambulance.

"Goodbye, Sonic," Vanilla said sadly. "It was a pleasure knowing you."

Aleena raised a brow at her clearly not liking how she said her farewells' to her son as if he was going to die.

She looked down at him as she sat in the back of the ambulance with him and fixed her cardigan. Something didn't seem right to her, he somewhat looked disturbed as if he knew what was happening and didn't want it to be happening.

"Goodbye, Aleena." Vanilla called out with a warm smile.

Aleena returned it and nodded and before the doors closed said, "Goodbye."

Once the doors did close the ambulance began to move. Aleenas eyes showed fatigued, it was three in the morning and she had to come this early to be by her son's side.

Though she felt rather nervous, even though she hired the best doctors for her sons surgery she still felt scared. She couldn't lose another son.

Aleena sight sadly as a tear rolled down her eye and took Sonic's hand into her's. She wished it was her the one who had gotten hit by a car instead of her son.

Sonic stared blankly up at the light on the corner of the ambulance deep in thought, he was afraid, this was dangerous and he didn't want to die.

The chance of him dying was high and he just wanted to go back to his bed.

What if he didn't fall into slumber while in surgery and he felt everything they did to him? Or they made a mistake?

He just wanted to scream out and tell them to leave him alone. Though he had no voice while being in this state. And what about Amy?

His mind wandered to her as he remembered how much time they had spent together after Vector told her about the surgery.

She stayed for hours and came every morning before school. She didn't even know he was having surgery today...

Amy must be so worried when she comes and sees him gone.

Sonic turned attention to his mother and felt saddened. She looked more worried than he did, she had dark under eyes from lack of sleep and her eyelids hung low.

The ride felt short because before they knew it they were already infront of Station Square Hospital where they were greeted by Dr. Quack as he helped Aleena out the ambulance.

"Hello!" He greeted and shook her hand, "Nervous?"

Aleena shook his hand and laughed hopelessly and nodded. "Very much." She admitted.

"Don't worry, Sonic is in good hands." Dr. Quack said with a smile as they made their way inside the huge hospital.

Sonic couldn't help but his heart pounding fast as they made their way inside. He felt his breathing hitch as he stared around.

He felt his body begin to sweat and got chills. This all was giving him a horrible headache.

They led him into the hallways and soon he was placed in a small room. It reminded him of his old room for a moment as he stared around.

Death filled his mind again. He had heared the nurses and felt terrified.

Aristotle's law of attraction. Amy's words filled his mind. Could it really work?

He wasn't sure but it was better than thinking bad thoughts. He tried visualizing about him standing again and walking.

These thoughts made him happy.

Yeah, everything was going to go right, he wasn't going to die today. Today he was going to start living, that he was sure of.

* * *

I parked in front of the hospital and yawned as I got out of my car and walked inside.

I walked down the hallway and into the elevator and reached Sonic's floor. pacing by other rooms, I opened my eyes wider when I saw Vanilla walking out of his room.

"Vanilla, hello!" I greeted walking over to her.

"Amy?" She asked, her eyes seemed to widen with surprise. I wasn't sure why though since I always came by every morning.

"Nice to see you too, Vanilla." I kidded and stopped in front of her noticing she was holding folded blankets. They looked like Sonic's and this puzzeled me why she was removing them.

"Sonic's not here, Amy." Vanilla said as if reading my mind.

My head snapped at her and I began to panic. "W-why, did they move him rooms?" I asked trying not to think negative.

Vanilla took her eyes off me and the wondered away. "You can say that."

I couldn't help but notice her change in mood, she was usually preppy and smily no matter what the situation or time of day it was.

Now she looked gloomy and down, and this was not a good sign. Nervously I bit my lip and stared into the now empty room hoping to see but was proven wrong.

"So, what room is he in now...?" I asked desperately.

"He's not in this hospital anymore," I turned my attention to her and my heart pounded, "He's gone into surgery at a more proper one."

No...I slapped my hand onto my forehead as my body shook. I didn't expect his surgery to be so soon.

I noticed Vanilla was already walking away from me and I ran to her and turned her to face me, "Where is he?"

She stared at me blankly and gently pushed me away from her and shook her head at me. "I am sorry, Amy, but I am not allowed to let out information of a patient."

What the hell?!

I felt anger boil inside of me now fully awake, I glared at her. "You practically told me everything about him on the first day I met him during R.O.P. and now you decide to shut up?" I snapped.

Judging by how her eyes widen I knew she was shocked by my outburst though she still shook her head at me. "I am sorry, Amy, I had permission before but this is different, I am not authorized to tell you."

I relaxed yet this made me feel irritated, I knew she was telling the truth, I was thought this.

"Can you at least tell me how long ago he was taken away?" I asked now calmer.

Vanilla seemed deep in thought, then she turned to me sadly. "About two or three hours ago."

My breathe hitched and my heart stopped for a second, he was probably already going through surgery. He could of been...

No, I shook my head at the thought, I made an oath to think positive. I took deep breaths to control myself. "Thank you."

I turned my heel and walked away, not before catching another glimpse of the inside of Sonic's room.

When I reached back to my car I put my hands on the wheel and felt so many emotions exploding inside of me, I wondered if I would ever even see him again in my life.

I stared at myself in the review mirror and saw tears were rolling down my eyes. I didn't bother to wipe them away, what was the point.

I frowned deeply, this couldn't be happening, I just wanted to disappear and scream out. I pulled on my hair and my chest arose and went down at a fast pace.

This was cruel, I didn't even get to say a decent goodbye to him. I should of know this was coming and should of been cautious.

I hit my steering wheel, I should of talked to his parents, convinced them not to go through with this.

Fuck, I hated myself so much. I should have more faith in Dr. Quack, he was know for his miracle work.

I couldn't break my oath, I shut my eyes tightly and visualized Sonic smiling and sitting on his bed.

Healthy and happy...

**BUZZ**

I frowned again when I heared my phone vibrate and looked to see that Shadow had texted me.

**Shadow:** _Are you coming to school today?_

I don't know should I? I was feeling rather shitty and I knew my eyes were red as Knuckles fur.

"Sonic is fine." I said to myself with a smile and finally wiped my tears away.

**Amy:** _Yeah, I'm gonna be a little late though so don't wait up._

**Shadow: **_Alright , Rose. :(_

I ignored his last message and turned on my car and drove off to school. Yet I couldn't get rid of this feeling that something wasn't right.

I couldn't help it and passed by a few hospitals and wondered if Sonic could be in any.

Once I reached school I noticed the bell had already rang, I entered the big white building and walked to my red locker.

I took out my books and just stood there, I wouldn't be able to focus in class, I shouldn't have came.

I looked over to the hallway that I had cam from and saw a school supervisor there. I couldn't ditch now, I put my books back inside the locker and shut it.

I made my way up the grey stairs and down a long hallway where most of the Math classes were located.

I opened a brown wooden door that was located there and entered. It was the janitors supply room, though they never came here.

Sitting on the cold floor, I hugged myself. I glanced up at the clock that was there and saw it was now nine.

Sonic was probably halfway through his surgery. He was strong, he should be able to make it through.

I wished Silver was here, he would understand since he sometimes visited Sonic too.

"Please be okay." I said out loud, my head hurt so bad right now from all the crying I had done.

"Amy?" I looked up to see Shadow standing at the door looking down at me with a sad expression.

"Shadow?" I asked as he sat down next to me and hugged me.

"I know you said not to wait, but, I couldn't help but worry." He admitted as he set his head on my shoulder, "Rose, tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I hugged him tight and burst into tears. "Oh, Shadow!"

Shadow was silent, though he played with my hair in a odd way of showing comfort. He let me cry on his chest.

Once my eyes were too dry for tears, I pulled away and he lifted my head up and gazed into my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I'm better now," I began and pecked him, "Really."

He frowned at me, "Please tell me."

I sight and looked away from him, "I'm worried about someone who's having surgery."

Shadow made me face him again and half smiled as he wiped off the remaining tears. "You shouldn't be too worried, your the one always telling everyone to be positive. Listen to your own advice."

I couldn't help but smile at how he could make me feel better with just a few words, he was right, I shouldn't overreact. I placed my head on his chest and he put his arm around me.

Everything is going to be okay.

* * *

"We're loosing to much blood, doctor!" Exclaimed a nurse as she watched Sonic's heart monitor which was turning into a line, "We're loosing him!"

Dr. Quack cursed under his breath and pointed at a close by machine, "No, we're not." He declared and nurses began to quickly sow where Sonic was bleeding.

They had been in surgery for more than eight hours now and just when everything was going fine this had to happen. Sonic's blood was everywhere, red stains all over the doctors and nurses.

Dr. Quack turned on the machine and electrical shots appeared from it, he placed it onto Sonic's chest sending shots through his body.

Sonic's heart monitor began to rise again, not before falling back a line which scared Dr. Quack. He sent shocks through Sonic's body again making the line faintly rise.

"Damn," Dr. Quack said out loud with frustration in his tone, he sent shocks again and his heart monitor would rise and fall back down like before.

He couldn't believe it, why wasn't it working?

"He's not going to make it." Said a nurse as she watched the heart monitor.

"We should let him die already." Another said.

"Shut up!" Dr. Quack screamed startling the nurses, "We are not giving up on this boy, so hurry and charge up the machine even more."

The nurses seemed hesitant but did as they were told and charged up the machine, Dr. Quack once again sent high bolts of energy through Sonic's body.

"Come on, Sonic, come back to us!" Dr. Quack said though the heart monitor continued the same.

Outside the surgery room Jules and Aleena watched as more nurses and doctors rushed inside Sonic's surgery room. "What's happening?" Aleena asked nervously.

She was already crying histarically as Jules hugged her, "I don't know." He admitted.

Aleena and Jules quickly ran to the front desk and got the attention of the receptionist who spoke on the phone.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Began Jules breathless as his body shook with nervousness, "What's happening to him, why are there so many nurses?"

The receptionist opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Aleena who took ahold of her shoulders and shook her, "Tell us!" She screamed.

"I can't tell you if you're shaking me," The receptionist stammered out, "Just calm **down,** madam."

"How can I calm down knowing something isn't right?" Exclaimed Aleena bitterly at the receptionist who crouched down in her chair.

"Please, we need to know." Added Jules with red eyes.

The receptionist stared at them sadly and nodded as she dialed on the Hospital's phone. "Give me a minute."

Jules hugged the sobbing Aleena in his arms as the intently watched the receptionist mouth turn into a deeper frown at whatever the on in the other line was saying.

The two parents couldn't take the wait anymore, they needed to know what was happening with their son. Their hearts stopped when the receptionist hanged up the phone and turned to the two of them.

Her expression was blank, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**AUTHOR****'S COMMENTARY: **

_**I am such a bitch. :| poooor Sonic **_

**Sorry I lied saying I was going a post this earlier but I was busy with tons of homework that I forgot. But hey, at least I posted something, right?**

**Well anyways, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story because it makes me so happy reading them and inspire me to continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¦| Chapter Eight |¦**

* * *

Manic stood in white in front of me. His green quills flared, and he knelt down in front of me, an angry expression on his face. His eyes were almost as dark as a killer, and I oddly found something comforting in that.

"Why did you leave?" He pressed his hand hard against my abdomen, and I winced.

It hurt tremendously, making me want to scream out in agony, I didn't understand why he was doing this.

"Stop," I mumbled, slightly dismayed that he was hurting me. The pain in my chest and stomach worsened, and he continued to press on.

"Why did you leave?" He repeated, ignoring my statement. He looked worn out, but still, he was incredibly amazing.

"I didn't." I felt sore all over, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You left," Manic said, "Why?"

"I didn't," I shook my head.

"Go back." He stood up and turned away. "Don't leave them."

"Manic," I weakly stood and reached out to him. "Where are you going?"

"Go back." Manic looked at me severely, but I didn't back down.

"I don't understand," I replied evenly. "I didn't leave."

"Leave this place." He glanced in my direction, then walked away further towards a light.

The closer I got to him the less pain I felt, my pace quickened and I followed him until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Sonic," Turning my head, there stood Amy in a white dress with a distraught look, "Don't leave me!" She screamed with tears rolling down her face.

"Amy." I whispered sadly, I turned back to Manic to see him suddenly right in front of me which caught me off guard, he gripped my shoulders and shoved me back causing me to fall back. Everything went black and I felt my back pressed onto something soft.

I opened my eyes with a struggle. My lids felt unnaturally heavy. The room swayed, and I tried blinking it into focus.

When my vision finally cleared, I still didn't really understand what I was seeing. The room was white, and monitors were all around me. It reminded me of my old Hospital room.

Had I been dreaming?

Jules paced on the other side of the room, and he had a nervous expression on his face. I tried to sit up, but my entire body hurt and my head felt woozy.

"Sonic!" I heard my mother exclaim, I hadn't realized she was sitting next to me.

I pushed myself up until I was sitting. It took a lot more effort than I predicted, and I grimaced when I felt my back crack.

"You're awake!" Jules grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Aleena asked. They both looked overwhelmed with happiness.

"Uncomfortable." I replied through gritted teeth because it hurt too much to breath, "What happened?"

"You recently had surgery," Jules said.

"You almost died..." Added Aleena.

"What?" I asked them, and everything came back to me.

I lifted my hand in front of me stunned as I turned it, I could move, I was actually alive.

"I'm finally able to move," I sighed with a smirk. "After so many years..."

"What?" Jules eyes widened with a disbelieving look. "You knew?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm so shocked." I admitted with a grin, "This is unbelievable!"

"It really is" Aleena said covering her mouth.

The door of the room opened revealing Dr. Quack who smiled wide. "Glad to see you awake."

"He remembers everything!" Aleena explained.

"He was in a coma, how could that be possible?" Jules asked, and those were his thoughts exactly.

"This is incredible," Began Dr. Quack as he reached over to me and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "You are a miracle."

I stared around the room and couldn't help but frown when I saw that absence, "Where's Manic?" I asked looking over at my parents.

Their skin seemed to pale at my question and sadness filled their eyes. Something wasn't right with this imagen. Dr. Quack quickly excused himself and left.

"Where's my brother?" I questioned with a frown.

Jules opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Aleena who waved him off, "I think it's best we discuss this at a better time. There's lots of things you missed out on."

Raising an eyebrow at them I couldn't help but feel slightly angry, what were they keeping from me?

I hadn't seen Manic in God knows how long or even my Uncle Chuck. All this thinking made my head throb in more pain than before.

"What about Amy?" I asked as I rubbed my headache with my hands, "Can I talk to her?"

Jules and Aleena gave me odd stares, forgot they never met, I looked away from them and up at the clock noticing it was one in the morning, wow did it really take that long?

"Call the older hospital in the morning and ask for Amy Rose." I instructed as I lay back down the cozy bed.

Jules expression showed how he understood and he nodded and walked over to Aleena giving her hand a squeeze. "Let's give our boy some time to rest."

Aleena nodded and stood up still tired from the lack of sleep, though now she could rest without feeling worried if any minute Sonic could die. "Goodnight, Sonic, we'll be back in a few hours." She said with a yawn.

I smiled and shut my eyes, feeling too weak to reply, mother kissed my cheek and they were soon gone.

I lay there like before, though inside I had thousands of thoughts and feelings overflowing in my mind. I couldn't help but smile big at these thoughts, seems being positive works after all. Letting out a laugh I put my arms behind my head dispute the pain and let my mind wonder off to dream land.

* * *

I wasn't even sure if I could reverse the process. I had never tried to persuade such a demanding secretary before. Instead of worrying about the possible repercussions, I focused all my positive energy on him.

"Pass the ball, Amy!" Sally shouted from across from me.

"Huh?" I stared blankly at the floor, searching for the volley ball. "Where is it?"

"You're holding it." I lifted my head. Sally blinked at me, as if she thought I was messing with her. "Yeah, so are you gonna throw it or what?"

"Yeah, sorry." I threw the ball into the air and served it.

Thinking about Sonic, I missed out on half of the P.E. game which made me look like an idiot. It had already been a whole two weeks, it was hard but somehow I managed.

"You feeling alright?" Tails asked, but my stomach twisted up. I'm trying to be.

"Oh. Definitely." I shook my head. "Don't worry about me, I was just a little dazed, that's all."

"You're acting cuckoo," Tails said quietly.

I gave him a sidelong glance. Glaring which successfully worked on scaring him since he mumbled an apology.

"Focus, or else Mr. Gomez will make us run a mile." Complained Bunnie as she hit the ball.

I couldn't when I had Sonic in my mind, I wondered how the surgery had turned out.

Silver walked towards me, his hands clasped behind his back, and I celebrated inwardly. He was dressed, with his black sweats and the schools red P.E. Shirt.

"Good morning, loser," Silver said when he reached me.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

Silver's ear perked, and he tilted his head at me with curiosity. "What about?" He asked ignoring the game that was taking place.

"Sonic got surgery two days ago." I said as my shoulders dropped.

"Really" Silver asked surprised, "Well, how did it go? Did everything go fine?" He asked and I shook my head at him.

"I don't know, the nurses won't tell me, that's why I was wondering if you'll help me?"

He stared at me perplexed and confused, he chuckled and looked at me mockingly. "You want me to help you break into the Hospitals computer and get Sonic's information."

My eyes widen how he knew my plan. "How did you...?"

Chuckling again he winked at me. "I didn't, that's just what I was thinking. Great minds think alike!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity, me and him have know each other since freshman year, and I was just starting to feel closer to him even more.

I couldn't help but frown once I realized something, "You don't happen to be a computer freak, would you?"

Silver glanced at me shook his head. "No, but who is?" He asked as he tapped his head with his index finger.

**SMACK**

"Sorry..." Tails mumbled nervously.

The other students burst into fits of laughter as Silver rubbed his head after getting hit by the volleyball.

"Watch where you hit that thing!" Complained Silver as he glared at Tails.

Tails? Wait a second...

"Tails!" I exclaimed and Silver seemed to have had the same idea as I did as he threw Tails over his shoulder.

"H-hey, put me down, I said I was sorry!" Tails screamed out as we walked out of the volleyball sand court, earning sights of relief from the other students.

Since we had 'free time' we by the vending machines as Tails now took a sip of his soda and looked up at us worried. "Can't we get into some serious trouble?"

"That's only if we get caught." Silver explained with a big smile.

"Which we won't!" I added with pleading eyes, "So what do you say, will you do it?"

Tails looked at me uncertain as her played with the strings of his sweats. "Can I at least know why we're doing this?"

"No," I replied with a smile, "Just meet me and Silver at the front of the school today, alright?"

Tails looked up at me and returned the smile and nodded. "Fine, but you owe me food." He said and shook my hand.

* * *

I sat on my old bed with Aleena standing on one side and Jules on the other side. They were smiling as I looked around.

"It looks exactly how I remember," I said.

"Yes," Aleena nodded her head. "We didn't want to move anything since I- we knew you'll be back to normal some day."

Jules looked down with a sorrow mood, it was because he had given hope at some point.

"It's to kidish though," I said as I stared at all the toys.

"Yes," Aleena said with a laugh, "You're a grown boy now."

I nodded in agreement, they began walking out my room to give me some time to myself. I lifted my legs up and down still finding this unbelievable.

I took a hold of my lamp and pulled myself up. I was still having struggles in walking since I wasn't used to the feeling anymore.

Walking over to the full body mirror that hung on my closet door I stared at my reflection.

Mom was right, I was a grown boy.

I was my dad's height now and had manly features. I removed my purple sweater and shirt and stared at my chest with a frown.

The word to describe my body was scrony. My chest had no muscle and neither did my arms which were stick thin, probably from the fact I lay in a bed for the past eight ears.

I flexed my arm and frowned, still nothing.

There was no way I could impress Amy now, the hospital couldn't get a hold of her since she was underage.

Luckily, I knew her school from when she talked about it. And if I passed my learning level test and leaned how to move around with no struggle again, then I could go in about three months.

I just hope she wasn't too worried, I was going to surprise her. Maybe I could even get fit by then if I worked out.

I couldn't believe it, I cheated death, Dr. Quack told me how I was dead for three minutes.

A sly smirk plastered on my face and looked back at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess and my bangs covered most of my eyes.

I looked on my desk and saw a pair of scissors and grinned.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY:**

_**WybiE'z KidNapPer you owe me a damn cookie! :|**_

_**I picture Sonic's voice like Cal Shapiro's from Timeflies, so like I have said before, EMBED THAT INTO YOUR SKULL! :D His song 'All The Way' participated into my inspiration of this song, some of you should listen to it and see if you can get a hint of where this is heading for! Oh, and thanks again for the reviews !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

We stood in the dark with no light but that from the bright screen as the secretary had gone out for her late night brake and was eating at the Hospitals cafeteria on the other side of the building.

"There's so many hedgehogs," Tails said. "It's hard searching for just one in the system."

He had a point, but I wasn't giving up this easily. We came this far, so we had to at least find something.

"Search for Sonic." Silver said as he crouched to see the computer screen. "Not just hedgehog."

"Yeah, and hurry before that lady comes back," I said.

Tails seemed slightly irritated as he entered words into the computer. The bright light was staring to make my eyes burn since the area here was slightly dark.

"Fine." He shook his head. "I don't know why I even agreed to this."

There was a tint of anger in his voice, he pressed enter and suddenly the whole screen filled with different information of different hedgehogs.

"Move." I said, shoving Tails out the way causing him to twirl away in that rotating chair. "I want to see."

Silver and Tails exchanged a look I couldn't read, as I stared down at the screen. There was lots of hedgehogs just like Tails said...

"Samuel, Santi, Soloo," I repeated out loud.

"What kind of name is Soloo?" Silver asked with a low chuckle before I shushed him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" I announced once I clicked on his picture which showed him on his hospital bed paralyzed.

I looked over all the information until I found information about his recent surgery at the very bottom of the page.

"Sonic the Hedgehog entered surgery at 3:45 A.M. Of ...blah blah bullshit...8:37 P.M. his heart stopped due to loss of blood and..." I couldn't finish that sentence.

Terror ripped through me.

I had no idea what to think. I had actually been expecting the surgery to have ended safely, and it didn't. I felt shaky, sweat soaking my skin, this was horrible.

I stumbled back, almost falling down by my sudden movement. I couldn't shake the panic away and my heart was pounding like crazy. "Amy?" Silver asked from behind me.

Silence, I wanted silence. I wished I could just disappear at this moment.

"Amy!" I could faintly hear Tails call out to me worriedly. He seemed really panicked at something.

Thoughts overflowed my mind, he's dead, my breathing increased and I began to feel dizzy. God, this headache hurt horribly, and the room spinning around wasn't helping at all.

I felt arms around me, Silver was holding me looking terrified. His mouth opened but I heared no words.

This was too much for me, I felt my body turn numb and heavy as my eyes rolled back as the room swirled in a mixture of colors and I was out cold.

* * *

Sonic yawned loudly, his slumber vanishing. To see his surroundings clearer he rubbed his eyes lazily and sat up on his bed.

"Sonic, are you awake?" Aleena asked from behind his bedroom door.

"Yeah." Sonic replied as he stretched and got out of bed and made his way over to his closet in nothing but his boxers with a struggle. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Oh, alright. Well today we've got a big day so get ready." Aleena replied as footsteps were heared fading away.

Sonic smiled as he glanced out the window. "We sure do." He said to himself and grinned as he pulled out a yellow jacket and blue jeans.

Today him and his mom had planned to go visit his new specialist to practice moving around, then his mom had promised to take him shopping.

When he was little he wasn't too fond of shopping, but he didn't care. He needed clothes that fit his body, he didn't like wearing his dad's clothes very much.

Sonic stumbled out his room practically almost falling with every step he took until he mad it to the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast.

Aleena turned after hearing her son enter and smiled. "Oh, Son- what did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, I tried cutting my quills and failed miserably." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sonic's quills were cut unweven and his bangs were now sticking at all directions.

Aleena laughed and shook her head, as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon onto the table for him.

"Seems I'll have to take you to a barber as well today."

Sonic stared at the food in front of him with a blank look. He hadn't eaten actual food for the last eight years except for the one the nurses would shove down his throat with a tube.

Taking a piece of bacon he twirled it in his hand stunned, biting a piece his eyes widen. He began to eat hungrily, he had forgotten how decent food had tasted.

Aleena watched him eat from across the table with a sad smile. Her son had missed out on so much.

X-X-X

"You're moving too much, remember what your specialist told you" My mother warned me as I stumbled into the barbershop and leaving my wheelchair in the car.

"Don't worry, mom." I said with a grin as I spinned inside the shop getting weird stares from the other people there. I didn't care, I wanted to move as much as possible.

I heard her giggle as she walked to the counter and talked to man in charge.

Meanwhile I looked around and touched everything I could put my hands on just to be able to feel this sensation of touch.

"What have you done to yourself, boy?" I heard from behind me and I tuned away from the fish tank to stare a male chimpmunk in what seemed to be his late 40's.

He smiled at me kindly and I returned it with a genuine one. "I know, I messed up." I replied with a sheepish voice and laugh.

He laughed too, amused by my appearance I presume. He motioned for me to follow him which I did with a struggle, but like I said before, I didn't care and my specialist had said I was meraculously doing better than she would have expected.

I sat on the chair he led me too and tapped my foot impatiently as he placed a fabric around me. "So, let's see, how would you like your hair?"

Blinking, I stared at myself in the mirror infront of me and thought hard as I tapped on the armrest. "I want my quills facing down, and no more bangs." I instructed and he nodded understandably and took out a pair of scissors.

After what seemed eternity he finished and when I saw my appearance I couldn't help but grin, I looked handsome.

"So, is it what you wanted?" He asked kindly as he set his stuff away and I nodded as I examined myself in the mirror causing him to laugh again. "I'm glad you like it, well, I'll be right back I have to go talk to your mother about the cost."

With that he left and I smiled speechless.

"My dad did a good job on you." I heard a voice call out from behind me causing me to turn kind of embarrassed.

There stood a pretty looking chimpmunk wearing a blue tank-top with black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile and held my hand out to her, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

She giggled and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, Sonic, I'm Sally, Sally Acorn." She mimicked me with a sly smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied when we were interrupted by my mom and her dad walking over.

"Oh, I see you've met my daughter." He said kindly and I nodded. I saw my mom smile though I didn't quite understand why.

Aleena walked over to me and smiled at Sally who returned the smile. "Oh, well it was a pleasure meeting you two but me and Sonic here have to go shopping.

I almost forgot about that, we turned to leave when I felt a tug at my arm.

"I was heading to the mall myself, would you care to join me?" Sally asked shyly as she blushed.

She actually looked kind of cute blushing like that I have to admit.

"He would love to!" My mother said answering for me, I didn't mind, I would actually enjoy hanging out with someone my own age.

"I'd like that." I said with a smile which caused her to blush more though I didn't understand why.

Aleena handed me a strange deceive which somewhat looked like what Amy would use to communicate with others, the new modern type of phone and some money. "Call me when you want me to pick you up."

"Sure thing, mom." I said and took ahold of Sally's hand and led her outside. I tried to balance myself with her as I held her hand and noticed she was still blushing red and couldn't help but chuckle. "So, what way is the mall?"

"Hmm?" She asked looking at me. "Oh, yeah, right around there." She said pointing to a large store.

Silence surrounded us for a moment until she broke it. "So, what school do you go to?"

I frowned for a second. "None, yet. I'm planning on going to North Station Square High though."

"Really?" She asked overjoyed. "I go there, maybe we can hang out during lunch one day."

"Sure." I said as we entered the huge mall.

It was packed but I actually had fun with Sally as we entered random stores and tried on funny clothes. I bought a few she had picked out and I also noticed many girls there staring at me there.

It made me feel uncomfortable, was there something wrong with me other than my walk?

"Why are so many girls staring at me?" I asked Sally as we ate some ice cream at the food court.

"Because you're cute." She replied and then her eyes widened with realization. "I mean uhhh you're... Nevermind!"

My eyes were wide and I couldn't help but smile, she found me good looking, so Amy probably would too, right?

"Thanks, you're cute too." I said returning the compliment. She blushed madly and smiled.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sally said and kissed my cheek which shocked me. She giggled and continued to eat her pizza.

The whole day was spent pretty well although I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about something...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY:**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter... :\ Bt the next will be better!**

**Also I've been working on two other stories but I'm not sure if I should or even post. And if I should please tell if you want me to. There's "Swoon" and "Deceptive Innocence" ... Get an idea by the name and both are SonAmy 3**

**Oh and I won't be posting as fast for like a week or two because I've got big I mean BIG testing !**


	10. Chapter 10

¦| Chapter Ten |¦

* * *

"Come on, Sonic," Jules said but kept his eyes on me. "One more."

I redoubled my efforts, thinking I hadn't tried hard enough and did my sixty crunch. I was tired and sweaty after working out for three hours. I was determined to become fit.

I rose again when Jules waved his hand, stopping me.

"Easy, son, you don't want to hurt yourself," he laughed. "You're done already."

"Can't I go for a few more?" I asked.

I wasn't done, I knew I could push my body further. He smiled heartly at me and shook his head.

"You'll drain all your energy." He crossed his arms over his chest, watching me with that same curious expression he always seemed to have. "You're sure are determined."

"Yeah, I want to look good," I said with a smirk.

"Well, we have your appointment after this," Jules clarified. "So, hurry and finish up. I'll wait for you in the car."

"Thanks," I muttered.

I hurried over to a bench press with a slight struggle. I could defiantly lift some weights, but I didn't have anyone helping me, so, I chose some that weren't too heavy. Even if I would of, I wasn't sure that me being slightly disabled and still not used to moving would be such a good idea.

I laid on the bench, and I began my final workout. Just when I was getting into it, I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey, you." A voice called making me stop momentarily and look up which resulted in my green eyes meeting with purple one.

Besides being older and stronger than me, he looked like he had the ability to knock me out just by looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, curiously. I sat up, and stared at him confused. "What's up?" I asked.

"Move for a minute." He demanded, moving beside me. "Let me show you something."

I do as told and moved away from the machine when suddenly he laid on the bench and began using it. "Man, you lift heavy weights."

I blinked, confused by what was happening. Thi guy just stole me machine, I frowned.

"Dude, move," I said, my voice bordering on

"This is my machine," he snapped at me. He continued lifting weights.

I didn't have time for this, my dad was already waiting for me.

"You seem familiar," he mused.

He looked me over with a slight tilted head, and continued to lift.

I looked looked down at him and he was right, somehow I felt we had already met but I wasn't sure where.

"What's your name?" He asked, and he continued the workout.

"Sonic." I replied, as I crossed my arms over my whit T-shirt.

"Knuckles is the name." He introduced back as he sat up. "Do you go to NSSHS?" He asked.

I felt taken aback, it seemed like everyone I met my age went there. Probably because of the neighborhood.

"No, not yet." I said as I fixed my black fingerless gloves and turned to leave.

"Sorry for taking your machine." He apologized making me stop and turn to grin at him.

"It's fine." I said and waved him off to leave.

Suddenly he was beside me and walking to the locker room. "So, what grade are you entering?"

"Sophomore." I replied as I opened my locker and took out my stuff.

"Junior." He said and opened his locker which was behind me. "Hm, you really do seem familiar.

He seemed in deep thought and then looked me over, "Oh, I know!"

**RING**

His phone interrupted and whatever he was thinking seemed to slip out of his mind as he answered.

"Hello?" He asked and frowned, "What do you mean you can't come over for guys night out? Oh, she did? Well fine, go take care of your girl." Knuckles said on the phone and hung up.

He seemed frustrated about whatever the guy he was talking to had told him on the phone. Although his expression changed when he looked over at me again and smiled.

"Hey, Sonic, you up to going bowling later today?" He asked me with a grin.

Bowling? Wow, I hadn't gone bowling since ...actually I'd never gone bowling in my life.

"Sure." I said after thinking about it, might be fun.

"Great," Knuckles said with a grin as he hit my back and took out a pen and wrote his number on my palm. "Text me at 5."

With that he left with a wave. "Sure thing." I called out and went my separate way when I realized, did I just get a guys number?

* * *

"Hey, Amy! Are you okay?" Forcing my eyes to open, confusion struck me as I noticed my surroundings. "Amy?" Rob O' was leaning in front of me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head from the killer headache I had at the moment.

"You've been sick for almost three weeks now." Rob O' said sitting beside me and placing his hand on my forehead. "I wish I didn't have to go to work."

As if in cue Shadow walked in with a bowl of chicken soup. He walked over and sat on the other side.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Shadow said as he gazed at me lovingly.

I couldn't help but smile, Shadow had been by my side since the day I found out about what happened to Sonic.

In reality, I wasn't really sick in the beginning, just sad. I had spent days and nights crying myself to sleep with actually not much sleep that I got myself sick at the end.

Rob O' smiled warmly and nodded, he stood from the bed and waved and said goodbye and left.

"How are you feeling today?" Shadow asked as he fed me, he was so nice.

"Better." I lied, I still wanted to cry but my eyes were all dry now. This felt like a horrible nightmare.

He set the bowl down on my desk and laid next to me on the bed as I cuddled into his chest. I could hear him breathing and see his chest rise and fall.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for not have been close to him lately.

"Rose?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes, Shadow?" I asked looking up at him. He watched me with a serious expression and pulled my face closer to his.

"Tell me why are you sad." He said sadly.

My ears flatenned and I looked away unable to look at him. He seemed to sight and still hugged me.

"Will you ever leave me?" I asked scared, I didn't want to loose anyone else.

He shifted his weight and turned over so hr hovered over me and faced me. He caressed my face and gazed into my eyes, "I love you too much to leave you."

I felt teary again and lifted my head and pecked him on the lips.

Shadow tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him, I felt lonely. I felt depressed, I missed Sonic.

I needed this.

And so i began to tug at his shirt giving him the idea of what I wanted.

He removed his jacket and shirt and also removed my green silk button shirt and began to kiss down my neck.

It felt so good that I let out a moan, things had gotten heated pretty fast.

He began trailing kisses down to my chest and I arched my back and it slipped out.

Shadow yanked away looked at me intently, "What did you just say?" He asked out of breath.

"Huh?" I questioned confused.

He frowned, "You called me Sonic."

My eyes widen at the fact I hadn't realized and my breath hitched, I could see Shadow's pain expression and I quickly pulled him back on top of me and kissed all over his face.

"I meant sonic, as in hurry and get to the point faster." I pulled away and stared at him hopefully, "You know I don't like to get teased."

Shadow seemed to look guilty and pecked me, "Sorry, I shouldn't have thought otherwise." He said and continued at what he had started.

I bit my lip as I felt him undo my bra, I couldn't believe I had actually said Sonic...what was wrong with me?

* * *

We met Aleena at the school district office where the secratary led me into a hallway, up some straits, and into a hallway again until we stopped in front of a wooden door that she opened and walked in and I followed behind.

She gestured to a desk for me to sit in which I did and handed me a booklet and pencil to begin. I felt rather nervous at first concidering this would pick what grade would be best suited for me.

Looking over the questions I felt myself calm down, it wasn't too hard. It seems Amys teachings did come in handy. Amy, I missed her so much, I wanted to see her already.

In a matter of 45 minutes and 2 hours I finished the whole booklet with a satisfied smile. I think I did a pretty good job at this thing and I was sure everything would be fine.

When I stood I couldn't help but feel pain in my lower back, it was so intense that I had to sit back down. I didn't understand but I tried to ignore it and I stumbled out of the room and left with my parents to go out to eat.

We had gone to my old favorite resturant that we all use to go to when I was a child and I finally got to taste chilli dogs again. Now I know why I loved them so much!

"Slow down." Aleena said laughing, "You're going to get sick."

I laughed too but this was still so wonderful to me. "Don't worry, mom." I said with a smile.

Jules smiled warmly and ate his food, this moment was so beautiful to me. We still felt like a family despite the fact mom and dad had gotten divorced. The thought made me frown as I finished my fifth chilli dog.

Giggling caught my attention when I glanced across from my table and noticed a yellow mongoose giggling at me. I smiled at her but inside I felt saddened, for a minute I had thought it was Amy...

"Mom?" I asked looking back at her as she ate her steak.

"Yes, sweety?"She asked me with a warm smile as she gazed over at me, I knew she had missed being called that, "What is it?"

I stared at both of them with suspicion and raised eyebrows, "You never told me where Chuck and Manic were."

Aleena and Jules seemed taken aback and stared down at their food. I didn't like their silence at all. They were hiding something from me I was sure of it.

"Where are they?" I asked again.

"Let's talk about this at a better time, Sonic." Aleena said lowly, not wanting to look at me. I felt anger rise in me, I had every right to know and they clearly did not want to tell me.

"You say that every time," I snapped and glared at them both, "Tell me where the hell is my brother and uncle!"

Aleena whimpered and Jules frowned at me. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but the tension was going to come out at any moment.

"Sonic, your mother is right, sit down and we'll speak of this another time." Jules said darkly.

"No, tell me now!" I screamed which caught everyone's attention that were in the resturant, I didn't care I was worried and anxious.

Time seemed to stop when my mother spoke up her next words and I stared wide-eyed at her. She began crying histarically and Jules stared down.

"W-what?" I asked not sure if I had heated her correctly.

"He killed himself!" Aleena cried out, "He blamed your coma on himself and couldn't stand watching you laying half dead in that hospital...Your uncle couldn't handle this situation anymore and went psychotic and was put into an ayslm."

I collapsed onto my seat, I couldn't believe this. I felt my body trembling and tears threatening to fall.

"You waited to tell me this, this long..." I slammed my fists on the table and glared at both of them, "I hate you both!" I didn't mean it, it was my anger talking.

With that I hurried out of the resturant almost falling on some occasions. I didn't to be alone, I needed time to think.

* * *

**AUTHOR****'S COMMENTARY:**

**_Lots of testing this week means slower updates...I hope you are all still enjoying my story and please review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

¦| Chapter Eleven |¦

* * *

I lean foward as I walk down the sidewalk, feeling bitter and doleful. I'm taking this as a sick joke, I don't believe this, I can't accept it, I refuse to.

"Sonic, my man, you made it!" I hear Knuckles greet as if he already knows me. He puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the front of the bowling center where a group of male teenagers are goofing off. "Wasn't sure if you would actually make it tonight."

"I'm true to my word." I reply without feeling which he doesn't seem to notice.

Knuckles motions to a hawk, weasel, and armadillo, "Meet Jet, Fang, and Espio."

"What's up, bro?" Asks the one named Jet as he gives me a strange handshake with a fist.

Fang looks me over with a chuckle, "So, this is the guy whose replacing Shad so we get in for a lower price?"

Now I understand why I got invited, "No, he's a friend if mine." Knuckles defends as he punches my shoulder.

Espio huffs and turns to the door, "Whatever, lets just go."

I stare at them as they walk inside and follow behind. Jet seems to notice how I stumble to walk and laughs, "Nice walk." He comments.

I ignore him as we enter after paying and stare at all the teens hanging out and laughing.

A great distraction maybe. We all change shoes and start the game, I'm surprisingly good which pisses Jet off.

When I make a win, the boys applause and cheer for me, all except Jet who shoves me 'Playfully' and smirks, I don't like him already.

Taking a break, we all go to the bar that's inside and Knuckles urges the bartender which is a pretty dumb cat to give us alcohol.

"I don't know, I could get fired for this." The bartender says usure.

"Come on, Big." Jet says with a grin, "We used to be great buddies before you dropped out three years ago, do us this favor."

Big hesitated before nodding and making us some drinks, I stare down at mine unsure since I've never drank before.

"Try it." Knuckles says encouragingly as he drinks his. "It makes you feel ecstatic."

I could use use this to drown my sorrows, slowly I drink it all in one chug and the boys cheer.

"Ooh," Fang begins as he stares at a bat who's bowling with her friends, "Isn't that your lady, Knuckles?"

Knuckles chuckles and stands as he sets his drink down, "Seems so, excuse me." He says walking over to her.

Fang whistles and grins as he follows close behind, "She's got cute looking friends." He comments.

I look back at my empty cup and sight when I feel Jet nudge me and I turn and he has another drink for me.

"Have another, looks like you need it." I stare at the drink and take it and drink it. Jet whistles and smirks, "Nice."

I start to feel oozy as Jet continues to hand me drinks. Once on my tenth I see Jet's face as a blur of green.

He's laughing, I don't care, I laugh too feeling careless.

"Sonic." I could faintly hear someone call. "Sonic!" I jerk my face to the source and my eyes meet with blue ones.

"Heeey, Saaalllyyy," I greet and hug her tightly, "What are youu d-doing here" I ask.

"Sonic, you're drunk." I hear her say unpleased. "Let me take you home."

"Why?" I ask when I realize Jet's gone.

"Because you're drunk." Sally replies persistent.

"Oooh," I say as she leads me outside and into her car, "What are you doing?" I ask loudly as she puts mu seat belt on.

"Damnit, Sonic, who got you drunk?" She asked ignoring my question and getting on the drivers seat.

"A guy the color of boogers." I replied as I watch the stars twinkle in the sky through the mirror.

Sally sights and stares at the road, "Where do you live?" She asks.

"Don't...don't remember." I lie waving my arms and laughing.

She groans and stops the car at the side of the empty road and crosses her arms and stares at me.

I look her over and notice she's wearing jean shorts and shoulder less white shirt, she looks good.

I think she noticed because she stared blushing and looked away from me, "How am I going to take you home if I don't know where you live?" She complained.

"You can take me to your home." I relied and her cheeks turned red. "I'll leeet you rape me." I said and it came out huskly and noticed she shivered.

I honestly didn't know what I was saying, my body and voice seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Sonic..." Sally said looking back at me, "Stop."

"Stop what?" I asked as I undid my belt and leaned over her which seemed to stun her because her eyes got wide.

"This, stop this." She whispered looking away again.

I smirked slyly at her and did the unthinkable. I kissed Sally Acorn, my first actual kiss, not counting the one when I was four.

She was complaining and resistant at first but soon gave in and kissed me back.

I don't remember how we made it to the back seat, but, we did and Sally thaught me things I didn't know. . I zipped my jeans up after we were done completely shocked at what I had just done. I still felt dizzy though.

"That was amazing," purred Sally as she put back on ger shirt, "You should consider working as a porn star." She joked with a wink.

"Montgomery Dr. 531." I said plainly which made her tilt her head in confusion, "That's where I live." I added.

"Oh." Her eyes seemed to sadden as she crawled back to the front. "Yeah, I should be getting home too."

Guilt stuck me, one I felt like I had just used Sally, and two I felt like I had just betrayed Amy.

Ha, who was I kidding? Amy had a boyfriend, she didn't need me. She probably fucked him all the damn time.

I wasn't sure where all this anger was coming from, I looked over at Sally who seemed to be trying to hide her dissapointment and frowned.

I crawled over to the font and she glanced at me. "You're really pretty." I complimented and she smiled.

"You're sweet." She said as I turned on her radio and began to sing wildly, "And an awesome singer."

"Hey, I just met you!" I sang as she giggled, "And this is craaazy!" we sang together the whole car ride until she dropped me off at my house.

"Bye, Sonic." Sally called out with a wave. I smiled and waved back. I watched as she drove off and turned to look at my house with a frown.

Hopefully my parents were sleeping by this time, cautiously I unlocked and opened the door to enter my house.

Just as I was heading upstairs to my room the lights turned on and I saw my mom and dad standing at the bottom with disapproval expressions.

"Where have you been? We were afraid something had happened to you!" Aleena screamed out, her eyes were red from crying.

I rolled my eyes unsure of why I was acting like this and continued up the stairs.

"Sonic, don't walk away and listen when your mother is talking!" Jules screams at me causing me to flinch. "Say sorry."

"Sorry I'm not your perfect son, sorry I didn't die instead of Manic, sorry for all the bullshit I've put you both through, sorry for being such a damn burden!" I screamed at them as I turned to look at them with a glare.

"Don't say such things!" Aleena rushed to me and frowned bitterly. "You've been drinking?"

I ignored her and looked away.

"You're underaged, how did you even get alcohol?" Jules asked shocked.

I felt irritated and frustrated at them, I just wanted to be left alone and their bickering was giving me a horrible headache.

"Shut up!" I screamed so loud that I sounded like a metal vocalist, my eyes widen and so did my parents. Something had torn. I coughed and reached for my mouth to pull away and see blood

My throat burns when I breath, I can't bother to care. I want all this blood off of me, my mind feels numb.

"Sonic, calm down." My mother whispers as she puts her hand on my shoulder. "You need a doctor."

"It's all my fault." I reply, walking back and running into my room. I could hear my parents screaming out for me as I lock the door.

Their pounding on the door but I don't listen, I shut my eyes tight pull on my quills. I killed Manic, if I hadn't been more cautious he would be alive.

I should have died instead of him, he died a horrible death. I don't understand why he chose to do that.

Glass shatters all over the floor as I punch the mirror, blood is everywhere now. I refuse to think of the wrong doings I've done. I could hear sirens approaching.

I wish I could go back in time, I wish none of this ever happened. I felt so alone, so lost. I wish I had died instead, I'm weak and the world is so cruel.

**BAM**

Jules slammed the door down and there were cops entering my room. Aleena was crying and shocked when she saw the bloody mess I had made, my arms were bleeding now too.

"Get out!" I screamed as I cried.

They ignored my cries and dragged me out of the house as I continued to kick and scream.

"Don't hurt him!" Aleena screamed as Jules was holding her back.

The alcohol and constant movement seemed to take affect because then I blacked out and loss consciousness.

* * *

**Silver:** _So we hanging out?_

**Blaze:** _Yeah, meet me at my locker at lunch?_

**Silver:** _Of coarse ! Better yet, I'll wait for you after class! :)_

**Blaze:** _Such a gentleman, sure ._

I smiled wide as I read over the text messages and sight happily. "Oh, Blaze!" I exclaimed and my thoughts were interrupted by an old cars engine. I looked over and saw Sally had gotten out of her car and was walking towards the front school.

Something seemed different about her as she walked passed in what seemed to be a happy daze. I pushed himself off the rail and walked next to her. "Looks like someone got laid." I joked with a laugh.

Sally blushed and smiled looking away from me and said nothing in return. My eyes widened and I chuckled and put my arm around her, "You naughty girl, Sally Acorn!"

"Shh!" Sally hushed and shoved me away with a giggle, "Shut up, Silver!"

"Who's the lucky guy?" I wondered with curiosity and a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know him." Sally replied as they reached her locker and she took out her binder for math.

I leaned against the lockers and laughed with a roll of my eyes. "How do you know that if you haven't even told me his name?"

"He doesn't come here." Sally whispered in a low voice so no one could hear and start some gossip.

"So?" I asked. "I have friends that don't go here."

"Elementary kids don't count." She replied with a smirk. "You're such a chismoso."

"Oh, whatever." I said smiling. "But really, who was it?"

Sally giggled and looked around before pulling me closer to her and whispering in my ear. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

My eyes widen and I stared at her smiling face. It couldn't be the same Sonic that was known to be dead...right?

Sally snapped her fingers at me and raised an eyebrow. "So you do know him?" She asked curiously. I wasn't sure.

"What does he look like?" I questioned as I stared at her intently. She bit her lip and blushed.

"Tall, blue, and handsome." She replied breathlessly. Man, she had it bad. But blue?

"Green eyes?" I asked suspiciously and she blinked.

"Yeah." She said hesitantly and shut her locker. "Seems I did your friend..." She said awkwardly and laughed nervously and suddenly ran off. "Well, I got to go to class, bye, Silver!"

"Wait!" I called out to her only to be ignored and loose her in the crowed. I wasn't sure if she found out somehow and was just playing with me but I knew Sally wasn't cruel enough to do that.

I couldn't believe it though, it sounded like zombies really did exist, just imagine Amy's face when I tell her today!

* * *

**AUTHOR****'S COMMENTARY: **

_**Writing a story on a cellphone is hard! I feel like I kind of over did this chapter but I'm not sure . :| [chismoso means snitch in spanish ]**_

_**Oh well anyways next chapter is the reunion! :D N please review! I really enjoy reading them N have a nice day!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**¦| Chapter 12 |¦**

* * *

The heels of my boots clicked with every strike against the cold cement. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to keep up with Silver's pace. After what he had told me earlier today I needed to witness this with my own eyes, but a part of me did not believe it.

We had gotten through the girls locker room with ease, courtesy of me. Instead of waiting for me outside, Silver chose to accompany me inside. It was empty since everyone was in class right this moment, a blue lock caught my eye.

"Was it really necessary for you to come?" I asked, a nervous undercurrent to my tone. My hands curled around the lock as I turned the codes.

"Well, yeah. I always wondered what the girls locker room looked like." He replied as he stared around the many aisles of red lockers. "It's just like the guys locker room but cleaner and perfume scented." He stepped beside me, kneeled down as I opened the locker an took out a green backpack. "Good thing that Sally gave you her combination when you needed to borrow her P.E. clothes."

"Yeah." I gave a small laugh and lowered my eyes, I felt bad invading her privacy. "Lets find her phone and then get out of here." Silver nodded as we rummaged through Sally's backpack until we found her phone and went through her contacts. "She sure does know a lot of people."

My comment made Silver laugh which caught my attention. He smiled at me in a childish way, "I don't get why we didn't just ask Sally for Sonic's number instead of sneaking out of P.E. to get it." He had a point, we made everything so complicated.

My breathe hitched once I found his name of her phone, maybe it could be another Sonic, the Sonic I met was dead, "663-7020." I said as Silver saved the number into his phone.

"What are you guys doing?" A rude voice called out, we snapped our attention to the source to see my worst enemy, she could so ruin me. "Alone too."

Rouge put her hands on her hips and waited for me to reply, I couldn't tell her I was invading Sally's privacy, Silver spoke up for us. "She was giving me my phone that she borrowed."

"Interesting." She gave a small laugh and lowered her eyes at me, I wondered what she was thinking. "That still doesn't explain why you two have to be in here alone."

I shrugged. "Long story, and I don't have the time of day." I quickly took ahold of Silver's arm and we ran out of there before things got more intense. Rouge always makes drama out of the littlest thing, hopefully she doesn't start any gossip.

We walked past the school gates and got in my car. "Hurry and text him." I stared at my wheel in deep thought, if Sonic was fine then that didn't explain how he knew Sally, she had been bickering about a guy lately but I never paid much intrest.

"What should I say?" Asked Silver firmly. "Just 'Hiya, Sonic. Back from the dead' or what?"

I relaxed a little and leaned on my seat. "Just tell him anything." I knew Silver was smiling and I also knew what he was thinking.

"You know that we brought Sally's stuff?" My eyes widen, P.E. Was probably almost over, she needed her things. Quickly I took her backpack from Silver's grasp and ran back the locker room, she would kill me if she knew I took ger stuff.

* * *

Station Square traffic was awful as usual- especially when it kept my parents close. We hadn't spoken since we left the hospital, my throat stitches had torn so it's not like I had a choice, the tension was still there. I beat a rhythm against the window in time with the rock station that was flowing in the car. Music had been soothing me today, I felt it made me forget about every issue, it brought me to peace.

"You're grounded if you haven't realized it yet." Jules spoke sternly as the cars began to move a bit, that was stupid, I don't want to be here with them.

A man on a motorcycle catches my attention, he moves freely through the cars, it would be awesome to ride that bike. I refuse to be kept locked in my room, was it really wrong that I had forgotten about my problems for a night? "Sonic, we only do this because we love you." My mother adds in a soft tone, I don't want to look at her hurt face. Cursing mentally, I drift my gaze to my jacket pocket where my cell phone is hidden, they forgot to take it way, dumbasses.

There was a message from Sally, I still couldn't believe what I had done with her, taping, I open up the text message. For a moment, something doesn't feel right, not sure what though but i decide to shake it off.

**Sally**: _Hey, can you go out today, cutie? ;)_

Sounds like she wants to try a second hook up.

**Sonic:** _Depends, what time do you wanna hang out?_

**Sally:** _How does 6 O'clock sound to you?_

My gaze wanders to my parents who are sitting up front, they did say I was ground, I shouldn't.

**Sonic:** _Sure_

**Sally:** _Great! Meet me at the boardwalk, k. Bye! XOXO_

No matter how much my parents had strictly prohibited me of leaving the house they were not going to stop me from leaving now that I could move. The car ride ended faster than I had expected and I automatically got out of the car and stumbled over the front steps and inside to my room. I scolded myself when I realized my door has been removed.

Obviously, my mother had done this so the previous incident would not repeat itself. I went over to my bed and slumped onto it, burying my face into the pillows. I hate this, I hate everything, I hate the world. I glanced at myself in the mirror like I often do and flex my arm, grasping my arm I could actually feel muscle now, not like body builder muscles, but just a decent amount. Sighting, I glance down to my hand and fix my fingerless glove when pink catches my full attention.

A bright shade of pink is glaced on my nail, a smile forms onto my features when I remember who had done this. The truth was that I didn't know what to do anymore, was it better to just forget her? "Ames..." I mumbled under my breathe, I just wanted to hold her.

I don't know what about her made me so drawn to her. Maybe it was because she was the first girl to pay attention to me, no, then the fact I had been with Sally would of caused me to have feeling for her too. What I felt for Sally was more of a lustful feeling, not even infatuation, with her giving herself so easily to me.

For most of my life girls never interested me, like when Manic would speak about them but now I felt girl crazy, I blame hormones.

Manic, thinking about you breaks my heart. I don't understand why would he kill himself, the idiot, I should have been the one to die instead of him. Thinking about this makes my eyes glossy and she watery.

I sniff and wipe my eyes, this brings me to despair.

Tick. Tock. The clock calls for my intrest, it's three sharp on the time. I can't wait for three more hours to go, staying any longer is bringing me wistful memories of my childhood years and dead brother.

The sun broke across the window, casting golden rays in my room. My chest lifted and flatten by my breathing, funny, I didn't feel alive. Never should I of had been born, Aleena should of had an abortion. All I am is trouble, nothing worth while.

Pulling myself up I rush and get dressed, my parents are probably down stairs talking about whatever they talk about. I glance to the streaks of light entering my room and smirk as an idea pops into my skull. As I pull the window up I stare down the low ground, if I wasn't disabled this would be much easier. I take a deep breathe. "You can do this." I say to myself as I climb out of my window and onto the roof with a steady balance.

With a firm grip I climb down by the stone wall and loose vines that seem to be glued there and land brisk fully. Perfect. I lower my hoodie, head down, and dart down the neighborhood. My sneakers squeak on the pavement as I scurry down the sidewalk.

Maybe Knuckles is already out of school, I wouldn't mind a few more drinks before I go see Sally, he can even bring his girl.

* * *

Two more hours. Two more hours and Amy was going to see the back from the dead boy. She had already been dreaming about what she would do and or say. Although her mind always wandered back to that what if: what if it wasn't the same Sonic she knew? She felt her heart pumping fast and felt slightly dizzy. Forgetting her medications earlier did ruin her day, and she didn't want to mention it to Rob'O who would freak out about her health.

Amy had slipped on a short and small AC / DC shirt with sky blue skinny jeans and red boots. She wasn't sure why she was trying to look good, she was appealing, she never really tried for Shadow because she felt normal around him.

With Sonic she felt her feminine nature come out and she just wanted to look attractive and paint her nails, which were red to match her shoes, and smile all the time. She mentally slapped herself, she knew inwardly the truth but didn't want to refresh it in her mind.

"Stop, you already look pretty." Amy glanced up at Silver who drove the car. He glanced at her amused which caused her to blush. She had a feeling h could see right through her since she was making things pretty obvious. "I don't get why you couldn't just wear the clothes you took to school."

"Because they were so ugly." Amy turned her back to him after hearing him groan, she just hope Silver wasn't lying about looking pretty comment, "Change is good."

He let out a teasing laugh and turned his attention towards the road, "Its's normal for a girl to find a guy who isn't her boyfriend attractive."

Amy leaned on the leather seat and huffed, "What's your point? I don't like anyone buy Shadow." She remarked.

"You're shaking, you shake when you lie, bitch." Silver said laughing crazily as they entered the parking lot. "I'm serious though, don't worry I won't tell Shadow anything, this stays between us so don't worry. You can tell me anything."

Letting out a sight, Amy couldn't let herself admit it. She was slightly crushing on Sonic after they had spent countless of days together in the hospital. She couldn't help herself, he just seemed so irresistible in some way.

"Get your ass out of the car, pretty bitch, we have arrived!" Silver exclaimed dramatically as they stepped out of the car. "Twinkle Park Beach Boardwalk."

The place was roaring with laughter and screams, the rides looked huge and terrifying in a good way. There was groups of teens enjoying themselves and fooling around like dorks. What made her heart ache was the large crowds and lines, "Did you tell him where to meet us?"

Silver opened his mouth to speak but then shut it automatically and laughed nervously, "Haha, nope. Guess we have to look for him." He said nonchalantly as he casually walked ahead of her.

Amy's jaw hung and she shot him a skeptical look, "Are you serious?"

Silver chuckled and walked backwards towards the boardwalk entrance, "Very, so hurry up!" He screamed and began to jog towards the mass of creatures that were enjoying the fun of the place.

Amy frowned and growled as she ran after him, "Wait up you weedhead!"

* * *

I couldn't handle another drink, the previous night was still haunting me. Maybe I shouldn't have came after all. I'm sober but Knuckles is half way drunk, we had gone bowling again before we came, and he's making out with his girlfriend.

But whatever. If Sally came I would probably be doing the same, damn hormones. I can't help but feel a bit awkward as they make out beside me.

"I need to go take a piss." I blurt out once they're up against me. I gently brush Rouge off my shoulder and start walking away, this is not something I want to deal with, I'm like the third wheel here.

"You're just jealous because your girl isn't here yet and you're jealous!" Knuckles shouted over the loud roaring noise. I could still hear them snicker and laugh about it. Not my fault that Sally had forgotten to mention where exactly to meet up. I didn't actually need to piss but I just needed to get away from those two because of they're too public romance.

Night has fallen fast as I gaze at the moon, my parents probably called the cops already. This is stupid, I stare at a group of giggling girls who are staring at me from a line to a ride. My smirk somehow drives them crazy, maybe I don't need Sally after all.

My brain zones into lust, that seems to be the only way to make me forget about the world. I ran my hand over my quills as I begin to approach the group of excited girls, shoving past the large crowd of people.

A sweet voice rings in my ears, "Sonic!" My muscles liquefy, a strange reaction overcoming me, I know that voice perfectly. My ears flicker unsure if my senses are off and this is only illusory but there it is again, faintly, but there.

My eyes grew wide open, the sight of her bringing me back to reality. There in the middle of the crowd stands that girl who changed my life, her eyes show desperation and shock.

"Amy..." I whisper to myself, she's here.

Green eyes gaze at green eyes.

Blue meets with pink.

She stood out from the crowd, her beauty glowed and it left me mesmerized. I was freaking out when she began taking steps towards me. There was no way I was driving my focused away from this angel, I grinned like an idiot and I began walking towards her and ignoring the complains of the group of girls.

"Amy!" I roared through the loud noise as I shoved past the people here. She was doing the same.

"Sonic!" She shouted happily.

We met half way through the crowd and were now gazing at each other when suddenly she slapped me across the face which definitely shocked me and that was clearly written all over my face.

Before I could even my mouth to speak, Amy took my face in her hands which caused me to blush. Our faces were so close, and I was focused on her eyes.

X-X-X

"It's really you, you're alive!" I practically shout with an overwhelmed feeling in my gut, I thought I was imagening him for a second and going crazy.

I stared at him stunned, I thought he was a ghost, still this seemed so weird and unbelievable to me.

"Yeah, in the flesh." A faint smile played on his lips. It gave him a boyish yet adorable look. "This is so surreal," I stated as I gazed into his eyes, "Am I dreaming?"

Sonic's smile disappeared and he stared at me thoughtful, he grasped his arms around my lips and pulled me close. His Touch. Breathless I watched his movements as he leaned down to me, was he going to kiss me?

I shut my eyes awaiting for what was to happen when I felt his lips against my nose. My eyes automatically open and he pulls away gently and smiles warmly as he moves a strand of my quills away from my face.

He chuckles in his deep voice, so that's how he sounds like, and tilts his head at me sweetly. "Did that feel real enough for you?"

I don't need to look in the mirror to know I'm blushing red, nodding, I return the smile which seems to brighten his mood.

"Yeah." I replied blissfully, this was like my perfect dream, this was utterly amazing, magnificent, awesome, ect. There was no word to describe how amazing this felt, to have him here.

Silver was right, Sonic came back from the dead, and he's here with me, holding me in his strong arms, moving, no longer paralyzed, and I have to admit, he's making my heart flutter like crazy.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY: **

**I like Silver. C:**

**_You guys have no idea how many times I deleted and rewrote this whole chapter, I was like so unsure of how to bring this all together but I _****_hope I did alright!_**

**_Well this week will be all testing for me_ _especially tomorrow (wish me luck guys) so I won't be able to post as fast but please review and tell me if this was a good chapter and your opinions! _**


End file.
